


Transference

by Misgel, RianMoeru



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Human-to-Bot, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misgel/pseuds/Misgel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianMoeru/pseuds/RianMoeru
Summary: Darkmount has fallen, but the battle is far from over. Jack and Miko are still in the brutal clutches of the Decepticons, and Raf has yet to master the power of a Prime. As the Civil War reaches its breaking point, loyalties will be tested. And an ancient species will rise... Sequel to Metempsychosis! Coauthored with Rian Moeru!
Series: Reincarnation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082504
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rian: Welcome back everyone! Metempsychosis sequel is up! We'll be getting into more drama, angst and if memory serves me right, action in this installment! We'll be continuing right where we left off, picking up from the aftermath. Enjoy!  
> Misgel: And here's the next installment of Metempsychosis... Transference! Rian and I have a lot of plans for this one, including a few original ideas, so we hope you guys enjoy!

"On behalf of the President and the Joint Chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense in this planet," Fowler spoke, raising his voice so all the present Autobots could hear him.

The aliens crowded around the small human. Some stood close, some lurked in the dark corners of the warehouse. Some listened intently, some did not at all. They wounds had been healed, thanks to a tireless Ratchet who had worked through the night to ensure each and every one of them had been treated. They had come back alive.

Optimus Prime stood before his subordinates. After months of scouring the planet, finding no trace of the Autobot leader, they had dared to think the unthinkable. And then the Guardian Knight just _appeared_. And he was completely changed.

An Optimus that was stronger and bulkier, his shoulders twice as broad and he stood a head taller. He had been reformatted with a new weapons systems and _wings_. He could fly, as fast and maneuverable as any Seeker. He had been resurrected, brought back from the dead into a new body.

Just like Rafael.

The boy— _youngling_ , stood in the shadow of his protective guardian, Bumblebee, shifting from pede to pede. The wires that spread through his body were tight and his plating was clamped down onto his protoform. His optics were dim and unfocused as he stared at the ground, refusing to look at anyone. His winglets were angled downwards and his audial fins were flat against his helm.

Raf knew he should be happy. They accomplished their goal. Darkmount had been destroyed. Jasper was reclaimed by the U.S. government. The Decepticon invasion of Las Vegas had been thwarted. The Autobots had saved a great deal of lives. There was still a long road to recovery ahead, especially now as the world was reeling with confusion and mourning, but the cities would be rebuilt. Earth would stand free another day.

But there was no buzzing excitement of victory when the Autobots returned to their base of Diego Garcia. Instead the air was thick and heavy, filled with distressed electromagnetic fields. Even the soldiers were somber, Lennox standing by Fowler's side with a tired expression. He still had gauze taped to his brow from his recent injures from the Battle of Las Vegas.

No, it didn't feel like a victory. Not when Raf had failed.

Failed to save Jack and Miko.

The human-turned-Cybertronian hardly listened the rest of Fowler's speech, only hearing the end.

"I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future," the government liaison finished, standing to attention with a stiff salute.

"And you have my gratitude, Agent Fowler, Colonel Lennox," Optimus replied, nodding to each man, "for your continued support of the Autobots. You have given us this base to shield us from the enemy and stood beside us." He turned to his subordinates, that straightened underneath his cool gaze. "You fought bravely, Autobots, in the name of freedom, even in my absence. I am proud to call all of you my comrades."

It was a rare, warm praise from their stoic leader. Raf knew he should have felt gentle pride fill his veins at that, but instead his chest twisted horribly. The former human didn't fight bravely. He had spent most of the fighting cowering at the base, and when he finally found the courage to infiltrate Darkmount, it had been ripped away from him again. From Miko and Jack, chained to their cruel slavers.

How could that be considered freedom?

Raf was brought from his brooding thoughts as Ultra Magnus stepped forward, helm bowing humbly.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you," the Autobot commander hummed.

Optimus Prime nodded. "You have my thanks, Ultra Magnus. It is good to have you by my side once again. Welcome to Earth, my friend, and to Team Prime."

"I only apologize that I came too late. As the head of the Elite Guard, it is my duty to protect the Prime, yet…" Ultra Magnus paused for a moment, and chose not to say the words. "…if it had not been for the Forge of Solus Prime, you would not be here now."

At that, all optics turned. The massive, golden hammer resting against the wall. Instead of gleaming with warm light and radiating with a mystic power, the ancient weapon was cold and dark.

"Is it true?" Ratchet inquired carefully. "That the Forge has been drained of its power?"

Smokescreen's optics were dim, despite he had his energon levels restores. He looked away from the others, wings low.

"Yes…" he answered quietly. "It's all gone…"

The medic frowned and forced a heavy ex-vent, saying solemnly, "Then any hope of restoring the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I… I did what I thought was right."

"Then your instincts have again proven to be quite sound."

Smokescreen's optics widened at that. Intake agape, he turned around to face the old mech.

"Y-you really think…?" The former Elite Guard glanced at Raf, who met his optics before briskly looking back to his pedes. The rookie frowned. "But… it wasn't enough."

Ratchet's frown deepened, and there was the sound of heavy pedes as Bulkhead stormed forward.

"Yeah, does anyone care to talk about what happened back there?" the Wrecker demanded, his expression set in a scowl.

"Bulkhead..." Arcee warned, so softly Raf hardly heard her.

"No! We saved the Earth, sure, just like we did plenty of times! What about Jack and Miko? They're still in those greedy 'Cons' servos."

Raf shuddered, unconsciously stepping closer to Bumblebee's warm frame, optics still locked in the spot between his pedes.

"The Decepticons will answer for their crimes, Bulkhead," Optimus said, a different tone lacing his voice. "Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to save our young friends."

Raf bit his lip. He had down everything in his power, but it still wasn't enough.

"Something's wrong with that kid, Jack," Wheeljack put in from where he leaned against the wall. He had several welded gashes across his body, but he didn't seem concerned about them. "Looked at me dead in the optic and he didn't even flinch."

Raf unconsciously rubbed the scratch marks on his neck, from the cruel claws that had manhandled him. He could still see that poisoned, malicious gaze and still hear that cold voice. Beside him, Arcee curled up on herself, placing a servo on her arm. Colonel Lennox tentatively placed a comforting hand on the femme's leg, but she did not seem to notice.

"It's like what happened in Africa," the man frowned.

It was then Raf spoke up in a low, timid voice, "J-Jack is infected with dark energon." He whispered, unable to meet their optics.

The room turned to him, silence following for a moment.

Arcee's optics became wide and bright as moons. "Wait? No, that can't be! Impossible!"

"I-I saw it myself. He attacked me, but he wasn't himself!" Raf insisted heatedly. "It was like... like Megatron was acting _through_ him."

Ratchet frowned at the words, giving a heavy ex-vent as he shut his eyes. "If Megatron can control the undead with dark energon, it stands to reason he can enforce his will on even a living being."

"They were controlling Miko, too."

Several frame stiffened and EM fields flared with shock. Bulkhead snarled viciously, frame shaking with range. Suddenly he rounded to the nearest wall, slamming his fist into the concrete with a reverberating _boom_.

"Slagging 'Cons!" he shouted, pulling his fist back angrily.

"How can you be sure, Rafael?" Ratchet asked, gentle but stern.

"I-I don't know how," Raf answered truthfully, "but I... I _sensed_ something, in her. I think they impeded like, a mind control device or—"

"An inhibitor," Arcee realized. "It was a device that restricts a 'Bot's functions, sometimes even their processor. It was used on Cybertron, to keep workers of the lower class in line."

"W-why would they need something like that?" Raf asked, bewildered by the prospect.

"Some supervisors feared a revolt from their workers, especially those from the warrior class or kept in poor conditions. They were given inhibitors to prevent them from rising up against the higher castes."

"But… that sounds like slavery."

There was a long moment of stiff silence before Arcee nodded slowly. "The Decepticons condemned the practice as part of their propaganda during the war."

"Puh, they don't seem like they have a problem using it now!" Bulkhead spat.

"The Decepticons must have difficulty reigning in Miko," Ratchet hypothesized, "and were desperate enough to—"

"To _enslave_ her!"

"Enough!" Optimus scolded the furious mech. "While your anger towards Miko's predicament is well deserved, it will not help her if you remain blinded by your rage."

"And Jack? What do we do about him?" Arcee demanded frantically. "Megatron isn't inhibiting him. He's controlling his _mind_! How do we—"

She was cut off by Optimus's stern glare. The femme stiffened, but slowly, reluctantly, forced her bristling armor to fall and looked to the ground.

"Although Jack is an Autobot at spark, while he is under the thrall of Megatron, he is not held accountable for his actions. As such, it would be unwise for us to hold restraint, should we yet encounter him."

Raf's jaw slacked open in horror and Arcee's wings went straight up.

"You want us to _attack_ Jack? That's your solution?"

"Not attack," Optimus shook his head. "But we must defend ourselves against our aggressors, or we give the war to Megatron."

Raf's tanks rolled at the words. He… had to fight Jack and Miko? He could barely bring himself to do it in the bowels of Darkmount. It was only because the elder mech continuously struck out at him, that he was finally forced to fight back, and he hardly held his own. He _didn't_ hold his own, falling to their superior strength before they dragged him to Megatron.

It was then Raf realized. Optimus Prime was right. It was obvious Megatron was using Jack and Miko as hostages, like what Starscream did against the Wreckers. Not only that, but using them to damage his enemy's morale. Not only crushing their spirits but making them doubt themselves, preventing them from attacking. While the former humans would be forced to and not hesitate to destroy them. Allowing the Decepticons to win.

Raf realized every battle his friends participated in, the 'Cons had gotten away with the spoils. A cruel tactic Megatron would continue to use, because his prisoners were still in his firm grasp.

"I vow to you we _will_ rescue them," Optimus assured the distraught Arcee and Bulkhead. "But we cannot allow Megatron to gain further advantage."

"We still got a fire-breathing dragon with a bad attitude on the loose," Epps spoke up from where he lounged on some nearby crates.

"That thing nearly killed us in the city," Lennox muttered lowly. "And it's _smart_. It spotted us trying to set up a sniper's nest and... it was like it knew what we were up to."

"You fought the Predacon?" Ratchet gasped.

"It tried to light us on fire," Epps deadpanned. Gauze was wrapped around his arm, where a blast of fire had burned the skin, proof to his words.

"But once it realized it couldn't get us," Lennox continued, covered in similar wounds. Some of his hair was singed, along with large parts of his uniform. "It knocked the entire building over. Like... it was _learning_."

"That is troubling news," Ultra Magnus commented with a deep frown.

"Indeed," Ratchet said in agreement. "There are no records on Predacons, so their intelligence has always been a mystery. If it's learning, we have more to worry about than we first believed."

"It looked me dead in the eye. I know this sound's crazy, but..." Lennox opened his mouth to say something, only to shake his head and told instead, "There was something _wicked_ in there."

"Your experience with the Predacon will be noted." Ultra Magnus stated calmly. "We should locate the next Predacon bone, if we are to remain ahead of the Decepticons. When the next battle comes, we will be ready this time."

Raf gritted his denta. Ready? Ready to fight his friends? How could he even _face_ them again? He had failed them. He was right there and he promised to bring them home and he had _failed_.

Now the Autobots planned to continue fighting the war like nothing ever happened, like Jack and Miko were just more 'Cons to take out. Savage words echoed in Raf's helm. He couldn't take it anymore.

Without warning, the youngling wheeled around, barging passed Bumblebee in a frantic sprint. He ignored the several gasps and shouts following him, even his guardian's. Instead he transformed into a Corvette, speeding across the active NEST base with reckless abandon. An orchestra of startled screams and blaring horns of vehicles greeted him, but he didn't pay it any mind. Not even when a Humvee almost crashed into his side, tires shrieking as it skidded to a halt. It was only because of Bumblebee's continuous driving drills he was able to pivot around it in time.

The mechling did not stop, keeping his speed even as he left the confines of the base and the smooth paved roads turned into narrow, gravelly trails. It wasn't until Raf was on the other side of the island did he finally come to a stop, returning to his bipedal mode. It took him several moments to realize he was shaking.

He dropped to his knees, tucking his hands to his chest, venting heavily and rapidly as he tried to go over the last few months. It had all gone by in a blur.

Raf and his friends were at school, waiting for their guardians to pick them up, but they never came. Instead, the _Decepticons_ had come, plucking them up like bait. And used them against the Autobots.

All three children could only watch, helpless as Optimus surrendered the Omega Keys, all to save their charges' lives. Only for Megatron to fire the Omega Lock onto Earth. Raf had protested, screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was Optimus that did something. He _destroyed_ the Omega Lock. He sacrificed the chance to save his own planet, just to save the teenagers'. To stop Megatron from using it to conquer the galaxy.

But no one could have expected the consequences.

The power of the Omega Lock was released in a great explosion. Raf, Miko, and Jack could not escape. The cyber-matter had dug into their bodies, twisting them, _transforming_ them.

Raf had awoken in the bowels of the Autobot base, while Jack and Miko were trapped in the brutal clutches of the Decepticons. And then Raf had found them. He had finally found his friends. They were together again.

Only to find that Decepticons had corrupted them into twisted puppets. He had _fought_ them, _hurt_ them. And they had tried to do the same to him. The youngling shuddered, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't—this was too much!

He wasn't strong, he wasn't fast, he wasn't clever. He was just a _human_ , hardly a teenager, thrown in a body of a giant. He could barely stand up for himself in a fight, and he couldn't even save his friends.

He had Jack in his _arms_ , and Miko was right _next_ to him. Then without warning, Jack just... left. Before Raf could go after his distraught friend, the tower rumbled and the room around them twisted. The mech didn't know what came over him. Something deep, a primal nature lingering from his human instincts, telling him a single order: _run_.

He had done just that. Raf had run while the world crumbled around him, his only thought on the groundbridge, on salvation. Not Jack, lost somewhere in the falling tower. Not Miko, struggling to keep up.

It was not until he collapsed on the floor of the hanger, the groundbridge forced close behind him, did he realize.

Jack and Miko were _gone_.

They were right back where they started. The desperate rescue attempt failed, and his best friends were still prisoners of the Decepticons.

Doubt started to creep into his mind. Were they never going to rescue them? Did they even _want_ to be rescued? Jack had been so...furious. At him. At the Autobots.

Suddenly it was hard to cycle air through his body, like his vents weren't working properly. He felt warm- too warm. The rattling increased and his cooling fans sputtered to life, but it did little to relief the stress building in Raf's systems. He didn't even know it was possible for a Cybertronian to have a panic attack.

So lost up in his misery, he didn't even notice the hum of an engine filling the air, followed by the sound of transformation. Raf almost screamed when a servo clasped his shoulder. He flinched, violently, and the servo retreated quickly. When the youngling twisted around, he was greeted with a flash of yellow.

"B-Bumblebee..."

His guardian said nothing, looking at him with sad, sorrowful optics. It was then Raf realized something wet was trailing down his cheek. He quickly wiped the tear of coolant away. When had he started crying?

 _"What's wrong, Raf?"_ Bumblebee buzzed quietly. The answer was obvious, but Raf couldn't help but reply.

"I...I...I wasn't able to do anything," he sniffled, the dam all but breaking now. "I-I lost them. I lost my best friends. And n-n-now—"

He broke off with a weird bubble static that erupted from his vocalizer. Bumblebee hushed him gently, a soft, gentle whirr as that warm servo returned, but it was light and careful. When Raf didn't slap him away this time, the larger mech slowly lowered onto his knees beside the former human.

 _"You did nothing wrong, Raf,"_ Bumblebee assured in a tender voice as his fingers stroked small circles on his back. _"You were very brave."_

"And how did that change anything?" Raf demanded in a wail. "Jack and Miko are still captured!" He sobbed and added in a pitiful whimper, "And now they hate me..."

Bumblebee blinked at that, but kept his artificial voice even. _"No, of course not."_

"T-they do! Jack blames me for being captured b-because you guys rescued me instead..."

 _"Why did they save_ you _, and not us? Why did they leave us on Cybertron?"_

Was that Megatron, controlling Jack through whatever sick hold the tyrant had on him? Or was it Jack's resentment, drawn up to the surface? Raf didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

 _"That wasn't Jack, Raf,"_ Bumblebee assured. _"If the Decepticons are really controlling the others—"_ _  
_  
"Then how are we going to rescue them?"

_"We'll break the Decepticons' hold over them, whatever it takes. We Autobots don't leave our friends behind."_

But Raf _did_. He left them, and he was alone again.

The youngling didn't hear it at first. A high-pitched, weird, metallic sound. It took him several seconds to realized _he_ made that sound. And then another one escaped. By now the Cybertronian data of his processor froze, replaced by thoughts of a human brain.

Thoughts of his friends, his family, his home, and how he would never see any of them again. He would always remain like _this_.

Raf curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. His engine sounded like a sputtering car and his rattling plating sounded like it was going to fall off. Bumblebee said nothing, merely continued his gentle, but firm strokes. The larger mech dared to move closer, comfortably pressing his frame against Raf's. At first the human-turned-Cybertronian did not react, until the desperate instinct to interact, felt the warmth radiating from the larger mech.

Raf pressed against Bumblebee's chest, arms wrapping protectively around him, and sobbed.

* * *

Megatron awoke to the sensation of a strut deep _ache_ coursing through his body, his optics cracking open slowly to find solid, black wall surrounding him. Groaning, he slowly lifted his helm, only to be greeted with tables covered in tools surrounding him. It took him a long moment to realize where he was. He was in the med-bay of the warship. He groaned, venting deeply as he felt a multitude of cables attached to his frame.

His processor swam with lines of useless data. The gears and wiring were tight and stiff. Every time he tried to move his limbs, he was only rewarded with a twitch.

The Decepticon leader was vaguely reminded of when he had awakened from stasis, so long ago. After he was caught in the spacebridge explosion. After Starscream tried to terminate him, plucking the dark energon out of his chest. It was only when the shard was returned, the Blood of Unicron had restored its host to the realm of the living.

So what had happened this time to damage him so gravely? He remembered the capture of the human city, before he had returned to his citadel of Darkmount after receiving information of an attack.

Then—

Megatron let out a deep, savage growl at a changed, but just as familiar phantom flashed before his optics.

_Prime._

Like a shard of rust, the arch-nemesis dug and twisted into his gears, and was painstakingly difficult to remove. Optimus just wouldn't _die_.

No sign of the Autobot leader for _weeks_. Megatron had dared to come to the logical conclusion that Optimus been lost in the destruction of the Autobot base. Not even a Prime could survive the direct hit of a particle cannon, and the resulting explosion. Yet, Optimus _did_.

His fist clenched with a creak in his anger, snarling at another _failed_ termination of his nemesis. How much longer did this rivalry need to go on?!

Megatron had been thrown into his own fortress, into its core! Then the surge of power had invaded his systems, frying his chassis from the inside out. He had blacked out from the agony coursing through his body. But how? How did he possibly survive?

The warlord faintly remembered the world trembling around him, but his vision had been horribly distorted. His hearing had been fried, only detecting changes of pressure against his audios. Oh, how the Autobots would revel, to know the Decepticon leader weak, blind, and deaf, because he had failed to correct his flight. It was all the more humiliating, that he realized it must have been one of his subordinates that found him.

Not even the Autobots were foolish enough to let the warlord live, if they had the opportunity to finish him. Megatron wouldn't even put it past those in the Decepticon ranks. Especially if was Starscream. It must have been Soundwave. It couldn't have been any other. His third-in-command had always been loyal to his lord.

But what had happened? The human city? Darkmount?

Victory was in his grasp. The insects had been ruthlessly crushed. His enemies were defeated. New Kaon was his.

But nothing in his memory banks except for the unbearable agony that had filled his frame.

_What had happened?_

Megatron had to know. With a determined snarl, he willed all the dark energon in his body to redirect to his arm. It raised slowly, agonizingly, towards the spark monitor attached to his chest. Only when his sharp claws wrapped around the cable, a high-pitched gasp assaulted his audios.

"My liege! Wait, you haven't fully recuperated!"

He glanced up to see Knock Out rushing towards him, but the tyrant had a question of his own.

" _What happened_?!" he demanded with a roar, his optics glaring down at the medic as he sat up. He was not quite able to make his legs move just yet, even with the aid of dark energon.

Knock Out flinched at the harsh tone. It was lower and more gravelly than usual, static filling his voice, but the medic did not comment on it.

Instead, he answered hesitantly, "Y-you crashed into the tower's fusion core, Lord Megatron. The energon overloaded your systems—"

"How long has it been?"

"Um, er, three solar cycles, my liege. I treated your injuries to the best of my abilities. I even buffed your finish, as good as new!"

Megatron glanced down at his body, to confirm that the medic was telling the truth. His spiked armor was a pristine, gleaming silver. Knock Out must have been in a good mood, to share his precious polish. Or—

The vain Decepticon was groveling. He only groveled when he feared the tyrant's wrath, knowing it could turn to him a nanosecond.

"What of the Autobots?" Megatron demanded to know next, the medic smiling weakly in a vain attempt to ease off the anger surging through him. He knew _that_ look.

"They...they escaped my liege. The humans bombarded the tower, giving them the window of the time they needed—"

"What of our forces? The human city?"

"Starscream was forced to retreat with his armada. W-We had, um, significant losses, but not—"

He was interrupted by a ferocious roar the reverberated across the medbay.

"I-it is not all setbacks, my Lord!" Knock Out was quick to assure him, his voice and frame trembling before him. "Why, if it wasn't for your pet, you might have perished at Darkmount!"

"What?"

Megatron quickly scanned through his memory banks. His pet. Jack. Quickclaw.

He had sent the former human into the fortress to secure the fusion core, and he had returned with the captured technopath in hand. Then Optimus appeared. So distracted by his fierce battle with his rival, the Decepticon leader had completely forgotten his slave was even present.

"Yes, my liege," Knock Out gestured to the other of the room. Megatron noticed for the first time that J—Quickclaw laying on another berth. He appeared to be still in medically induced stasis, his chest moving slowly. "He retrieved you from the core just as it was about to overload—Soundwave opened a groundbridge in time to save you both."

Megatron's optics widened as he snapped his gaze back to the medic, as if to confirm he heard correctly. Quickclaw? _Saved_ him? But he didn't even feel the bond between them when—

Megatron narrowed his optics. He was vaguely aware, of the pressure against his audios, as the world had trembled around him. Of a voice, desperately trying to reach him. It was mostly an incoherent blur, but he had been aware of _something_ that had pulled against him. Had brought his consciousness to surface, however briefly.

But the true question remained as to _why_ Quickclaw would have chosen to save him.

From the moment the mech awoke on the Nemesis, he had defied the Decepticon lord at every turn. Not even the dark energon quelled his fiery spirit. The only way Megatron could reign him was completely replacing his stubborn will with his own. But, he had not felt the blood-bond between them. Quickclaw had no reason to risk his own life for the warlord's, if the dark energon in his veins was quelled.

Scowling, Megatron returned his attention back to Knock Out.

"What are the extent of his injuries?" the titan asked, glancing back at Quickclaw.

"Not severe, my lord," Knock Out answered quickly, eager to please his master now that he was not at the receiving end of his wrath. "Though he received minimal damage to his superficial plating, his internal wiring was eroded, likely due to a certain crafty little runt. Energon deficiency forced him into stasis—don't worry, I restored his levels. Soundwave had to fish some dark energon out of your personal reserves—hope you don't mind—"

"Will he recover?"

"Considering both of your surgeries were successful, I expect you both to make a full recovery!"

Despite the good news, Megatron continued to frown, staring intensely at the human-turned-Cybertronian. This was an... intriguing turn of events, indeed.

"Of course, your injuries were more critical," Knock Out babbled on, "but thanks to my brilliant expertise—my liege! What are you doing?!"

The medic broke off into a panicked shout as Megatron unceremoniously ripped the spark monitor from his chest. He briefly felt an insistent tug on his protoform as the cable clung on, but was easily removed nonetheless. Along with the other cables, each monitoring a different section of his frame or directly feeding dark energon into his fuel lines. Sure enough, it resulted in the medbay coming alive with blaring alarms and the life-source splattered across the ground, but Megatron didn't pay attention to it.

He ignored Knock Out's displeased cries and persistent pleas, as he slowly, agonizingly, rose to his pedes. Instantly his stabilizers quivered with strained and there was a groan from the pistons of his legs, but they held his heavy weight. He forced one pede in front of the other, baring his denta when he discovered his movements were horribly retarded.

"Lord Megatron, all due with respect, but have you lost your senses?!" Knock Out shrieked. "You—"

"Knock Out."

"My liege?"

"Is there any chance that I may deactivate?"

"W-well, no, my lord—"

"Then we are done here."

Knock Out couldn't say anything more as Megatron forced his way past the medic, who didn't dare to stand in his way as he stumbled past him.

The silver titan sluggishly crossed the room to Quickclaw. Megatron took in the sight of the cables attached to various parts of the little one's chassis, just like how the tyrant was a few moments ago. And just like he did with himself, the Decepticon detached each line one-by-one. Knock Out squawked.

Megatron slipped his arms underneath Quickclaws frame, cautiously, gently, raising him off the slab and against his warm chest. Ignoring the medic's desperate chirps, he trudged out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was first of aware of a _horrible_ ache strewn through his body, radiating from his struts.

"Nng..." he groaned softly.

The second thing he was aware of was the steady rhythm against his audio, not unlike that of a beating heart. Then he felt a rocking sensation, as well as arms wrapped around him.

He was... being carried?

He felt a solid warmth pressing against him, seeping into his own plating. Something enveloped around him, wrapping in a possessive, dominating field. Jack flickered his optics, but he only saw shadow above him, waves of light washing over him before they retreated, only to be replaced by another. He felt his body being lowered, the firm hold around his chassis retracting. Replaced by a warm, comfortable plush of a large berth.

"Nn…W...What...?" the youngling moaned, trying to make sense of where he was and what was happening.

But his processor was so _slow_ , he could hardly make sense of anything beyond his exhaustion or the soreness radiating across his body. He heard low rumble above him, impossibly soft, like a purr against his audio. There was a warm, light touch to his helm, stroking. Someone spoke to him, but he could hardly make sense of the garbled noises—

Jack blinked. The world had steadily come into focus. He was first aware of shadow. It completely surrounded him as solid, black walls. A pale glow illuminated the darkness, showing a void that stretched out before him. Underneath him was a soft, warm material, that sunk underneath his weight. What was—

Then he met smoldering red optics.

He sucked in a sharp breath, venting heavily as the action caused a surge of renewed pain to course through him. A deep chuckle then rang in his audios, while Jack tried to move to sit up. Only for all the wires and gears in his body to be stiff, refusing to move. He only raised an inch with a pitiful squeak. Suddenly there was a large, warm servo over his chest, fingers splayed, gently pressing him back down.

"Hush, my little one," Megatron crooned, his voice like rumbling thunder, deep and low and oddly soothing. "The effects of stasis have not yet worn off."

Jack merely groaned quietly, trying to recall what happened before he fell in stasis, before it hit him like Bulkhead had just body-slammed him.

The tower collapsing, pain coursing through him, Megatron laying on the floor, unconscious and helpless. Until Jack had come along to _save_ him.

With a gasp, the mech's gaze snapped back and forth, trying to decipher where he was. He instantly recognized the black walls and the gigantic berth of Megatron's quarters.

"W...what am I doing here?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper and optics half-lidded with exhaustion.

"I assumed you wanted somewhere more comfortable to recharge," Megatron replied, an echo of the words when Jack first awoke in the dark room.

The youngling only blinked, trying to remember what had happened. Everything was so blurry. He only remembered fire and smoke and screams. So many _screams_. Then he remembered being so... _angry_. At everything. At—

Jack gasped.

He remembered. He remembered they were _there_. His friends. Miko. _Raf_.

Suddenly images flashes across his vision. Poor, little, innocent Raf, crying out in pain and fear and sorrow as Jack lunged at him, over and over and over. How he had curled into a fearful little ball when the mech took to Megatron, presenting the independent, living genius like a dog presenting a bone to its master. Oh, Primus, what had he _done_?

Jack choked on a sob that tore through his throat, a tear sliding down his face. He couldn't have... he should never—!

"R-Raf," Jack stammered, not realizing his vocalizer cracked with static. "Where's Raf?"

He had _hurt_ him. He had hurt Raf. His best friend. His brother. Jack made a promise to look out for him, protect him—

"He escaped," Megatron answered, his voice turning into a low growl as he added, "Along with the rest of the Autobots."

Jack let out a shuddering sigh at that, relief washing through him. His friends were safe. Knowing that they weren't dead was enough. No one had hurt Raf. But then, what happened to—

"Is Miko alright?" he demanded.

Megatron tilted his head, optics ridge raised quizzically. Judging by that distant look in his optics, Jack determined the Decepticon leader was sending a transmission. There were several moments of silence, when suddenly the tyrant's crimson optics flashed brilliantly.

"She is fine," he purred, flashing sharp denta.

"G-good," Jack said contentedly, laying back down fully now that he had nothing to worry about. Nothing except the warlord bearing down over him, that is.

The Decepticon's vermilion optics stared at him intently as he spoke in a deep, thoughtful rumble, "Even when you barely function, you continue to care for others."

Jack frowned. He knew it was a foolish thing to say, especially to the leader of the Decepticons, but he couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "I care about my friends."

Megatron quirked an optic ridge. "Only them?"

"...You're alive," Jack pointed out.

"Indeed."

"I... didn't think you would make it," Jack admitted truthfully, unable to even consider lying under that red gaze. "You look like you were falling apart—"

The mech immediately hesitated then, realizing the proud warlord would not appreciate being reminded of his weakness. He stiffened, fearing that the warlord was about to draw energon in retaliation for seeing him in such a state. Instead, Megatron merely nodded slowly, his expression inscrutable.

"How fortunate, then," the tyrant mused, placing his claws on Jack's chest. "That the Blood of Unicron binds us together."

"I-it wasn't that—"

"Oh?"

It was a single syllable, not even that. Just an ex-vent, yet it spoke volumes. Jack couldn't get his vocalizer to work. He didn't know what the Decepticon expected him to say, if he expected anything at all. How would he even begin to explain himself? The mech didn't even understand what had drove him to that tower, and what had drove him to sheathe his blade. It was all still a blur, his spark even more so.

Unable to find the words, Jack tilted his head downwards, looking at his wringing servos. Until careful, gentle claws seized his chin, bringing his gaze back up to meet vermilion optics.

"You surprise me, my little one."

The youngling only blinked, as his vocalizer still refused to function. He was frozen as Megatron slowly rose from the edge of the berth. The titan walked away, but the younger mech noticed that his slow, steady gaunt was off. His body shuddered unevenly with each step. Almost like—

"You're hurt," Jack realized, trying to force himself to sit up, but his body still refused to obey.

"It is nothing the dark energon running through my veins cannot heal," The warlord stated bluntly, shaking off his worries.

The silver titan slipped into an adjoining room, which Jack recognized as his personal storage. Instantly his tanks rolled. Megatron was giving him dark energon? Already?

Gritting his denta, the mech slowly, agonizingly, forced himself into a sitting position. He slumped weakly, ex-venting heavily. Still, he didn't fail to notice the dictator lingered within longer than usual. Finally Megatron re-emerged, sure enough, with two cubes in his servos. However, Jack realized it wasn't the usual dosage of dark energon. Instead of the deep violet essence, or even the sweet blue of pure energon, the liquid was a pale shade of red, glowing brilliantly.

"W...what's that?" he asked.

Instead of answering, he settled onto the berth beside the youngling with languid grace. He handed one of the energon cubes, which Jack hesitantly and carefully took with two of his servos. A thick and sturdy arm pressed against his back, propping him upright.

He winced as his stiff joints protested the movement, but the pain faded quickly enough as Megatron removed his arm, once he was certain Jack wouldn't topple over. He stared down at the reddish liquid. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit worried.

Either using the bond or reading his expression, Megatron must have notice his apprehension, explaining, "Do not fear, my dear. It is a higher grade of energon. It is considered a delicacy on Cybertron."

"Like... liquor?"

Another amused huff. "You'll find it's slightly different than a mere added chemical."

When Jack just frowned in reluctance, the warlord reached over, pushing the drink towards his lips. With a quick sigh, the mech understood the order and took a sip. It had an odd, sharp taste, but not as foul as dark energon and not as sweet as pure energon. It vaguely reminded the former human of the taste of wine.

Jack never really experimented with drinking. His mother was a nurse at a hospital and did everything in her power to prevent her son from touching it. She would constantly tell him horror stories, from drunk driving to alcohol poisoning to liver transplants. She even went as far as to not have any in the house. After being constantly discouraged and never having access anything alcoholic, the most the teenager had was a few sips, each one sending him recoiling with its bitter taste.

"Do not waste a drop," Megatron told him firmly, taking sips from his own cube. "A delicacy such as this must be savored."

Jack only squinted at the words. The Decepticons and Autobots alike were struggling just to find _regular_ energon to function. Something such as high-grade energon must have been rare on Cybertron, and even rarer on a distant planet like Earth. It made him wonder, then, why Megatron was sharing something so scarce, especially with him of all mechs. Why _now_ of all times? Was the Decepticon leader celebrating he survived to warmonger another day?

His helm was buzzing with questions, but the mech did not dare question it. Instead he quietly took another delicate sip.

"Tastes weird," Jack couldn't help but murmur though.

"It is a bit strong, I know," the dictator admitted. "But it is an acquired taste."

A single claw took the bottom of the cube and tilted it up, encouraging. Jack took another sip of the drink, his optics going half-lidded. Maybe it was just him, but he could swear the flavor was more... _intense_ somehow.

The high-grade settled strangely in Jack's tanks. It tingled in his reserves before spreading through his fuel lines. He felt every wire in his body seemed to come alive with electricity. Almost like his system was overworking itself, feeding back the same sensations through his neural net over and over.

The claws on his wings were so much more acute than they ever had before. Up, down, up down, in slow, calculated, comforting circles. Jack wasn't even aware he was leaning into the touch. While his body was alive with a new kind of energy, his processor was in a fog.

"There are rewards for serving me, my Quickclaw," Megatron's voice was a quiet murmur against his audio. Unlike the youngling, the titanic champion seemed unaffected by the effects of the fuel. "Continue your loyalty to me, and I will ensure your happiness."

"Yes, Master," he murmured sluggishly, finishing off the last dregs of the high-grade in his cube. Another shiver ran through him as the talon moved over the edge of his wings.

He felt Megatron's lips curl into a smile against his audial fin. Talons carefully pried the now-empty cube out of his servos, and another set gently guided him to a warm, solid chassis.

"I've never had alcohol before," Jack admitted, smiling lazily at nothing as he relaxed into the hold easily.

An amused snort, the tips of talons playing with the tip of his wing.

"I thought it was a substance you humans quite enjoyed," Megatron replied.

"Mom was... strict with that kind of stuff."

"Ah, I see. Your Carrier must have been a stern figure in your life," Megatron mused, to which Jack sighed longingly.

"Well, yeah, I guess," the youngling muttered, his spark aching as the image of the woman flashed across his vision.

When was the last time he saw her? Did she even know what happened to him? He couldn't even imagine how she would react, learning that her son had been turned into a giant metal being. He could already hear her infamous scolding tone, if she ever found out he indulged in alien alcohol. Jack never thought he would miss it.

"She was... real protective of me. I was all she had."

Now she was alone.

"I thought humans lived in cohorts? You did not have a Creator?" Megatron asked curiously.

"I... I did. But he left. ...I was too young to remember him."

"Ah," Was all Megatron said, but Jack continued on anyway, his mouth moving faster than his processor could think.

"Doesn't matter though," he murmured. "We were fine on our own."

Jack never really thought about his father. He only had images of a faceless silhouette, and remembered a voice, usually loud and harsh and slurred. There was a time that he wondered what his father was like, what it would be like to meet him. As a child, he even entertained the idea that the man would come home. However, as he grew older and more weight was added to his shoulders, he stopped fantasizing.

The wishful thinking was replaced by bitterness. His so-called father was a selfish coward, that abandoned his family and left them to fend for themselves. Mom had to work twelve hour shifts at the hospital just to pay for bills, while Jack worked every spare hour to save for college.

"Have you always cared for yourself?"

"Mhm-hmm," Jack hummed, nodding against the titan's chest. "I'm... used to it."

"And the others?" Megatron persisted.

"Yeah," he mumbled out, words a little slurred. "Got to... protect my friends."

"You must care about them very much."

"They're... the only ones I have."

The claws continued their rhythm. Up, down, up down. "And now?"

"I guess..." Jack paused, the fog dense over his head. "I guess I have you, too."

The claws slipped from his audial fin to the back of his neck. The chest underneath his helm shifted and the little mech felt hot ventilations against his audio.

"Then I am pleased that I have you as well," Megatron rumbled against him in a satisfied purr. "For I would not be here now."

Jack fluttered his optics, as the revelation of what he had done sunk in. He had saved the lord of the Decepticons, the Autobots and mankind's mortal enemy. The one that wanted to conquer this world. Did that make _him_ a Decepticon?

The former human didn't want to think like a Decepticon. He still loved his friends. He would always love them. But they did love him? After everything he had done? Did Arcee? What about Miko, Raf? He would not blame them if they hated him, after he so cruelly attacked them. After he helped destroy a city, robbing _hundreds_ of lives. Jack closed his optics, a cold, dark revelation washing over him. Decepticon or Autobot, one thing was clear.

He was never going home.

He turned his head away slightly, feeling his optics beginning to wet again, before he blinked them away. No. He was _done_ crying. It wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't bring everyone that had died in this stupid war back to life. It wouldn't make him human again.

So instead, Jack huddled against Megatron's side, wrapped in the tyrant's possessive, protective arms. He buried in his face against the Decepticon insignia. He felt the sparkbeat underneath, sickeningly comforting, soothing, lulling. Jack shuttered his optics.

He was no longer a human.

The mech fell into recharge in the master's arms.

* * *

Megatron carefully settled the youngling that had fallen asleep against his chest back to the berth. When mech stirred once, a little nudging through the bond was enough to send him back to recharge. Now that that was taken care of, he had some other business to attend to.

He had not lied to Quickclaw when he had said he had contacted Shockwave. The scientist was surprised, at least as much as his monotone voice allowed to show, that his lord was up and about, but assured him that he had treated the femme's wounds. And that there was a much more interesting development, something that the Decepticon leader should behold for himself.

It made Megatron triumphant.

The Fall of Darkmount was a tragic loss, no doubt, but not crippling. Along with Optimus's resurrection—curse him to the Pit. It truly seemed the warlord would never be rid of his ancient rival. Back and forth they would go, the tides of war constantly turning, for all of time. Like Primus and Unicron, in the battle of Creation and Destruction.

However, the war was not in the Autobots' favor. Not when their precious pets were _his_.

Megatron glanced down at the still form of Quickclaw—the former human, Jack. Recharging, overcharged, and dark energon in his spark.

The youngling was _his_. He had been snatched away from Prime's protective hand by his own clawed digits. Once a prospective Prime in the making, he was now a ward of Megatron, who himself, by all rights, was a disciple of Unicron.

And the Decepticon leader would _never_ let him go.

Not when everything was going _exactly_ to plan.

Prime had tried so hard to shelter the little insects, going as far as to fill them with ridiculous notions of peace and freedom and righteousness. However, little did the Guardian Knight understand, the humans were a different kind of race.

Born from the shell of Unicron, the ancient being's CNA had been the seed of their DNA. In all arguments, it could be said humans were the spawn of the God of Chaos. And how chaotic and destructive they could be.

Megatron merely had to press the right buttons, at the right time. Oh, he knew it would be a long process, and he still had a long way to go. But he had waited millions of years for victory, millions of years to learn how to manipulate allies and enemies alike. He knew from the moment the younglings were in his possession, that he would bring out that dark nature that lay dormant in each.

Corrupting the most prized of the trio had been the start, watching him slowly descend deeper into his hold. Giving the femme to Shockwave had been the second-from his first encounter with the unruly femme, Megatron understood it would require a _precise_ , patient hand to deal with her.

And like always, Shockwave had delivered him results.

The warlord entered the scientist's lab, and was not surprised to be greeted by Shockwave, completely engrossed in one of the many monitors. The Decepticon lieutenant immediately paused at the lord's entrance, even turning around to greet him.

"Lord Megatron," the chief engineer said as expected of him. "Do you require my assistance?"

"I am curious how your 'pet' project is coming along," Megatron replied, claws folded behind his back, purring with the play-on-words.

"Excellent, my lord." Shockwave turned to press a key, filling the screen with schematics. The Decepticon leader stepped forward to take a closer look. "However, I require additional research, to ensure maximum results."

The lord nodded. Shockwave was nothing if not a perfectionist. A trait that made his experiments longer than Megatron would have liked, but made up for it with the end results. He was eager how this one would turn the war in their favor. They desperately needed it, now more than ever.

"Very good, Shockwave," Megatron purred. "You never fail to impress."

The Decepticon bowed his helm in humbleness. "Thank you, my liege."

The lord turned to his lieutenant. "Our cause is in more desperate than it ever has been before. If we are to maintain any advantage over the Autobots, your work must remain your top priority. The completion of Project Predacon must remain paramount."

"It will be done. I have an off-site laboratory, in which I plan to finish incubation."

Megatron's spark pulsed with excitement. That only left— "And the femme? Where is she?"

"Recharging."

"Oh? I assume she sustained significant injuries?" he inquired, raising an optic ridge at the mech.

"Nothing I could not repair," Shockwave dismissed as he guided his leader deeper into the lab. "She has been... stimulated, the past few cycles."

The pair came to a berth, and sure enough, the slave was lay across it. She recharged the same odd way Quickclaw did—on her side, arms underneath her helm, knees close to her chest in a loose ball. Must be some lingering human instinct their systems. Megatron did not fail to notice that the Decepticon shield on her arm was marred by scratches—again. Shockwave would have to fix that, later. The scientist moved forward, only to pause when the lord raised a servo.

"I know how handle a sparkling," the ex-gladiator rumbled. "You are excused, Shockwave."

"My work—" the scientist started, turning to look at the monitors once again. Megatron would have none of it, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Can wait a few breems. This will not take long. Leave."

"…Yes, Lord Megatron," the mech stated before making his leave after a slight pause.

Megatron waited into the laboratory's doors sealed close until he approached the femme. He lay a servo across her shoulder, shaking gently. It took him a brief moment to remember her human designation.

"Miko."

The femme shuddered at the touch, curling in on herself even more. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. Megatron frowned, shaking her again. With a light groan, red optics blinked online.

So it was true. The former human's raging emotions finally got the best of her.

The dominant traits of a Cybertronian's personality determined the color of an optic. As scientists could not agree on a logical reason why, many believed in the old tales. If an emotion touched the spark, then it would seep into the energon that flowed through the veins, thus changing one's very appearance.

Megatron had seen quite a fair share of Decepticons with a calm, blue gaze, just as he had witnessed Autobots with a burning, crimson glare. And of course, there were other unique shades. Gold, violet, viridescent… the list was endless.

"Mmg...nn..." the femme murmured as she was stirred into the waking world. Her optics flickered, only to offline in an attempt to fall back into recharge as she spat spitefully, "Go away, Cyclops."

"Shockwave is not here, my dear," Megatron replied in an amused purr.

Miko's gaze went wide and bright with a sharp intake of air.

"Y-you!" she shouted with a start, jerking herself backwards and away from Megatron in a hurry.

She was denied when the tyrant reached out, cupping his servo underneath her chin and tilted her gaze. Her optics were a bright shade of red, as was common with those recently converted. Suddenly the femme jerked in the hold, lashing out her claws with a furious hiss. Megatron quickly retracted his servo, chuckling.

"Ah, that's the spirit," he praised in a satisfied smile.

"Get away from me, Buckethead!" she spat out venomously. "You...you...you're the reason that all of this horrible stuff has happened!"

"And how is that, little one?" Megatron crooned, tilting his head in mock curiosity.

"You _kidnapped_ us!" she shrieked, holding her servos out defensively in front of her. "You used us against our partners! Y-you... you turned us into _this_!" The femme gestured to her frame before continuing, "You destroyed our home, took away our freedom... You gave me to _Shockwave_!"

Miko's optics blazed brighter and brighter with each word, her entire chassis trembling.

"I _know_ you were the one that told him to _torture_ me. Everything in his power to keep me locked up and my powers in check."

An exaggeration, but it wasn't precisely false. Megatron had given the femme to his chief engineer, as Shockwave was the most capable of reigning her.

"Just like you did something to Jack!"

"Ah… so you've noticed our... _connection_?" the tyrant purred, grinning a little more now.

"Jack is _my_ friend! What did you do to him?!"

The girl glared at him defiantly, as he expected her too. Although her physical appearance may had been altered, her naïve view and skewed allegiance were unaffected. This one would be more difficult to break. But Megatron was patient. It was only a matter of time.

"Hmm, I find it curious you are more concerned for him than yourself," Megatron mused. "It must be a human concept. Surely the Autobots did not implant such a trait in you."

"We're friends _because_ of the Autobots! They brought us together!"

"And yet how easily they left you to be torn apart."

"That's not true! Bulkhead tried to save me, and he's never going to stop trying!" Miko snapped, optics blazing.

"Oh? And when did he tried to 'save' you, Miko? When he abandoned you on Cybertron? When he collapsed the tunnel over your head? Or it was when he and his compatriots destroyed Darkmount, well aware you were still within? If it was not for Shockwave's quick thinking, you would have perished."

"No, you're wrong!" Miko retorted sharply. "They had the groundbridge open—for _all_ of us. If it weren't for Shockwave I would have escaped with him!"

The femme glowered at him, gritting her denta as the warlord bared down on her. She wouldn't give in, wouldn't believe the _lies_ spilling from his twisted mouth. She wouldn't be fooled by his silver-tongued words.

However, Megatron's grin was wicked as ever as he continued, "Just like they had opened the groundbridge on Cybertron?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, I forget. You were in critical condition—you would not remember."

"Remember _what_?"

"How they _abandoned_ you."

"Bulkhead—"

"Left you to rust on Cybertron, while he and the others fled through that groundbridge, that was 'open for all of you.' Just like Rafael had escaped—without you."

Miko opened her mouth to refuse, to tell him he was wrong and delusional, then Jack's harsh, hurt voice rung in her audios.

_"Why did they save_ you _and not_ us _?"_

Still she wouldn't— _couldn't_ believe that the Autobots, that Bulkhead would leave her for scrap like that. Not her best friend.

"You're lying," she spat venomously, but Megatron only blinked lazily. "Why would the Autobots just bail on us, after everything we've been through together?"

She realized that was the fatal flaw in the warlord's argument. To him, humans were just _pets_. Entertainment for the larger race, and could be replaced easily. He didn't understand the bond of trust and companionship between the humans and Cybertronians, the love and friendship that made them partners. He could _never_ understand.

"They probably didn't even _know_ ," she continued on. "Raf was closet to the portal—he was the only they saw _for sure_ as they left. That's why they saved him!"

"Or," Megatron said in a deep, lazy purr, "they grew tired of you."

"N—"

The femme didn't have the chance to protest when the warlord continued, "How often did they reprimand you, Miko? Restrain you? Dismiss you as a frail, weak, little girl?"

How many times had the Autobots tried to stop her from running head-on into an open groundbridge, or pushing her away from a live battlefield? Oh, way, way, _way_ too many times to count. Many of them were unsuccessful. She didn't understand what the big deal was. She just wanted to be part of the action, be part of the team! Bulkhead always scolded her, yes, like a bossy, protective brother. Not like she was a burden. Right?

No, not a burden. He liked taking her out onto missions! He just... didn't like to see her get hurt. That's all.

"I clearly remember how they tried to hide you from me when I visited your little base," Megatron continued, ripping her from her thoughts. "And yet that did not stop you from challenging me."

"Like I would let my friends face _you_ without me!"

The statement only made Megatron chuckle. A clawed servo reached out.

Miko instinctively flinched, conditioned to rear from Shockwave's cruel touch. However, the pitiful berth offered no escape, and the tyrant easily seized her broad shoulder. But instead of the crushing pain she expected, the hold was loose and almost _gentle_. The talons moved, and the femme instinctively winced, but there was still no pain. Only circular, rhythmic strokes.

"It is almost a pity, that the Autobots were blind to such a brave spirit," the Decepticon leader mused, almost in a possessive purr. "Very few have had the foolishness to insult me, and fewer have survived."

Miko remained silent, staring into those frightening optics with a defiant glare, but held her glossa while the servo remained on her shoulder.

"I thought they saw some value in you, after you vanquished Hardshell."

Miko blinked, slowly. Then her optics narrowed, hardened and she spat out, "They never doubted I was a Wrecker after that."

"Hmm..." Megatron only hummed, still petting the prisoner. Miko tried to lean away, but the dictator did not relent. "What was that silly phrase they say? 'Never leave a Wrecker behind?'" That cruel smile widened, revealing fangs. "Then it stands to reason, if Bulkhead so blatantly abandoned you, he did not share the same sentiment."

Miko's optics flared, the femme jerking forward to _shove_ the warlord, hard. Megatron was pushed back several feet, while Miko brought her servos up to her chest, fists balled.

" _You're lying_!" Miko screeched. "All you do is _lie_! All of you!"

"Was it a _lie_ that the youngling came _only_ to sabotage my tower, and not to rescue you?" Megatron returned to his full height, not at all bothered by her attack. If anything, he looked smug as ever. A wicked, sure grin spread across his lips. "They left you to die, not once but _twice_."

" _Shut UP_!"

Miko's veins filled with fury. There the sound of transformation hit Megatron's audios as the femme's arm transformed into a battle-axe, which she reared high into the air. She rushed the distance between them in a flicker of an optic, surprising speed for her frame. However, Megatron anticipated the attack.

He languidly raised an arm, keeping his sword sheathed. Sure enough, the battle-axe came down, its sharp, broad blade embedding in a gap of armor. The ex-gladiator didn't flinch, even as dark energon leaked from broken fuel lines. Instead, he reached out with his other servo, taking hold her wrist in his claws. The former organic shrieked in protest, flailing in his hold.

Megatron merely tossed her to the ground, erupting a startled yelp from the femme. Taking advantage of her dazed state, the titan straddled her torso, settling almost all his weight on the little youngling. There was a groan of dented metal, but Miko didn't seem deterred, claws scratching at his chest. The warlord merely regained his hold on her arms, pinning them above her helm.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!"

Her movements had lost all logic, just a wild _organic_ , desperate to get away. It must have struck deep, to be defenseless in the hands of the enemy.

"Have you finished?" Megatron questioned, his tone mockingly calm.

"I'll kill you! All of you!" she spat, her legs flailing wildly with the rest of her. "You'll regret ever stepping foot on Earth!"

"If you want to kill someone, my dear," Megatron purred, seizing her chin with his large servo, forcing her to look at him. "Then start with the Autobots. You would not be here, if it weren't for them." Before the femme could even work up another scream, he leaned in close, very close. Forcing the slave to look into his optics, and he knew she could feel his ex-vents. "And you _know_ that, don't you?"

She trembled, either in fear or from the strain of bearing his weight or both. Megatron shifted off the femme slowly, deliberately, showing her who was _really_ in charge here.

Predictably, she leaped the moment she was free, but made no movement to attack him. The former organic stood as a statue, one that glared almost menacingly at him. Her EM field was unrestrained, hot and intense with distressed fury.

Megatron wasn't surprised by her violent emotions. Most mechs that converted tended be lost in their rage for a while. Shockwave would teach her to reign in that bloodthirstiness. Or, even better, turn it against the Autobots.

"I shall leave you with your new thoughts," the Decepticon said after moment, in which she did nothing. "No doubt you have much to think over."

With that, the warlord sauntered out of the lab, leaving Miko with her corrupted spark. Now it was time for the next phase.


	3. Chapter 3

Miko growled as she was forced to follow Shockwave through the halls, only recently healed thanks to his _expertise_. Of course, she had fought him every step of the way, which involved curses, screeches, and claws. She didn't care anymore about punishment— no punishment could match the pain in her chest. However, to her surprise, it never happened. No growl, no slap, no shock. Shockwave merely chided her in that stupid monotone voice, and when words proved no effect, he jacked into her systems and forced her into stasis lock. She hated him more than she had ever hated anything in her entire life. What she wouldn't do to knock out that optic of his—

"Move quickly, femme," Shockwave snapped, interrupting her vivid imagination. Even with his slow gaunt, his wide strides allowed him to stay several paces in front of her. Miko glared at the back of his helm, but reluctantly jogged to close the distance between them.

"So where are we going, anyway?" she asked as she settled by his side, trying to match his pace. She noticed that they weren't going to the training ring he had set up before, to practice her warping.

"Lord Megatron has requested your presence for additional training."

"I don't see why I need to practice my warping again. I've pretty much gotten it down."

"You misunderstand. You will be receiving combat training."

Miko blinked, not sure she heard him right. She stared at him with wide optics, echoing, " _Combat training_?"

"Your recent performance has shown you need much improvement."

Miko plating bristled defensively at the matter-of-factly tone. She could handle herself just fine! If _someone_ let her fight a little more, or didn't zap her every time she tried, she could kick some serious tin can!

"If it weren't for you, I'd have taken out a dozen 'Cons by now," she snapped testily.

"Autobots," Shockwave corrected sharply. "You fight for Lord Megatron, now."

Miko opened to her mouth to refute, that she would _never_ serve the diabolical tyrant, but then she realized. She already had. She had fought _Raf_. Her best friend. A sensitive, innocent, little boy. But a part of her realized he wasn't the same young teen anymore. He had fought back, he had taken down Knock Out. He was the one that disabled the fusion cannons!

While she hadn't the strength of will to fight back against Shockwave. Her fear of pain had Miko striking against Raf in the desperate bid to avoid it. Like an obedient little slave.

What did that make her, then? Were the Autobots even still her friends? She wouldn't blame Raf hating her for what she had done. And what about the Wreckers? Was Bulkhead upset, or had he really forgotten her?

She was ripped from her thoughts as a broad door opened in front of her. She had to readjust her optics at the glare of bright sunlight. Her audios picked up the harsh sounds of clanging metal, accompanied by growls and grunts and hisses. The former human's confusion only grew when she recognized she was on the flight deck, instead of some dark room like she expected. However, as her helm towards the center of the runway, Miko's optics widened.

There was Jack, surrounded by a ring of Vehicons, their blasters trained on the youngling. Instinctively her spark pulsed rapidly, realizing she had walked on an execution. However, instead of being frightened, the mech pulled his lips back in a snarl, bearing denta and hiked his wings up. He engaged his twin daggers and his purple optics flashed.

In a flicker of an optic, the human-turned-Cybertronian closed the distance between him and the nearest drone. The Decepticon soldier fired randomly at the incoming mech, but Jack effortlessly dodged the bolts of energon. He snatched the blaster, forcing the barrel into the air as the Vehicon continued to fire. At the same time, he positioned himself behind the drone and bringing up his dagger to...

Miko could only stare as sparks and energon flew from the Vehicon's neck, visor flickering until going dark. Then it collapsed onto the flight deck like a piece of scrap metal.

The mech crumpled to the ground as the blade was removed from his throat, Jack whisking around at the other Vehicons, who simply stared at him and their fallen comrade. The mutant grinned wickedly, charging forward in a flicker of an optics. The 'Cons flinched, once again raising their blasters to shoot at him.

Jack rammed into the closest one, hooking his arm around the other's, throwing the poor sod over his back. The drone was sent to the floor and before it could even think about getting up, a blade was sent into its neck, severing fuel lines. The Vehicon twitched, but the former human didn't pay it any mind as he glanced up to see another Decepticon aiming at his helm. He lunged forward like a predator, bring up his blades.

He struck underneath armor, sending the tips of his blades right into the spark chamber. The drone's visor hadn't even turned dark when Jack tore his blades free, splattering energon across the deck. The next Decepticon didn't have a chance to defend itself when the mech severed its helm from its shoulders.

Miko didn't know how to react, watching as Jack weaved and sliced through the line of Vehicons with unnatural grace and agility. Part of her wanted to cheer her friend on, to tear apart as many as the bastards as possible. She even felt a strange flutter in her chest with every slash and splatter of energon. At the same time, it took her several long moments to register it _was_ her friend. Jack, who was kind and compassionate and wanted to help people. Who cringed whenever he heard a cry of pain, but the mech in front of her didn't even flinch at the Vehicon's dying wails.

Just like in Darkmount, when he hadn't even _hesitated_ to attack Raf! Jack had been merciless, dragging the younger mutant off the ground after beating him. This… wasn't him. What had happened to Miko's friend?

She saw a glint of silver in the corner of her vision, and sure enough, she glanced over to see Megatron standing on the sidelines. Soundwave and Starscream were on either side of him, the trio watching the massacre with sadistic glee. Megatron's fangs glinted in the sunlight, Soundwave's helm was tilted in interest, and Starscream looked as smug as ever.

"My pet has made significant progress it seems." Megatron chuckled to his underlings, optics glowing. Miko froze when that deadly gaze settled on her. "Ah, and it seems another pet has decided to join us." The femme wasn't aware she had a choice. Especially when Megatron waved his talons expectantly. "Come here, little one."

Miko scowled, glaring from Megatron then back to Shockwave, whose optic brightened just a tad. She didn't really have a choice here, not unless she wanted to needlessly suffer pain. Still, the former human had to force her pedes to move, trudging the distance between them. When she neared, she was surprised it was Starscream that approached her first. She tried to lean away, but couldn't move out of reach in time as his long, sharp talons caught her chin. He tilted the femme's helm, so he could look into her bright, crimson optics.

"She _appears_ to be in proper condition," he mused aloud, briefly shooting Shockwave a glare. If the scientist saw, he gave no indication. "Might as well test her combat abilities as well."

"I am eager to see how our newest 'recruit' has improved," Megatron mused, lips pulled back in a sneer.

With a snarl, Miko slapped away Starscream's servo and moved away from him. The Seeker's optics narrowed, but for once, he said nothing. The femme just glared back him, missing Megatron's bark.

It was then she was aware of the silence that fell over the air. Miko glanced over and blinked. Jack had stopped his deadly attacks, and she realized why. All of the Vehicons were destroyed.

The mangled husks lay across the flight deck, either in pieces or graying in a pool of their own energon.

"Jack?" She called out, partly horrified by the sight of her friend _killing_. Another part of her was _smug_ that the drones had fallen so easily to him. If only they were free from their slavers, and they could do some _real_ damage.

Purple optics blinked. "Miko?"

Miko practically sagged in relief. There was no menacing tone in his voice, or terrible anger. He sounded almost _normal_. Still covered in energon of his fallen opponents, it was surreal.

"You're safe," Jack said, smiling a little now. With his evil gaze, it looked displaced.

Instead of commenting on it, Miko mumbled, "Depends on your definition."

The mech blinked again, then said lowly, "Your... optics."

"You should look in a mirror, too."

"I think Knock Out owns the only one on the ship," he scoffed, wiping energon away from his cheek.

Miko smiled herself, ex-venting in amusement. However, the moment was ruined when there was an impatient talon on her back.

"Enough prattling," Starscream barked. "Let's see how Shockwave has... _disciplined_ his pet."

"I'm _not_ his pet!" She snapped, doorwings hiking up sharply.

"Slave, experiment, subject, _whatever_ ," Starscream drawled, rolling his optics. Miko opened her mouth to bite him, but didn't have a chance as he shoved her forward. " _Your_ turn."

Miko stumbled forward, almost tripping over a fallen Vehicon. She found herself where Jack had stood moments before. Before she could blink, the doors to the _Nemesis_ pulled open and a dozen drones marched through. They formed a rough circle around her, blasters humming.

Miko ignored the Decepticon's peers, including Shockwave's optic boring into her and Jack's concerned look. Her fellow prisoner was already back by Megatron's side, talons on his shoulder to keep him in place. The human-turned-Cybertronian felt that strange flutter in her chest again. If they wanted her to desecrate their troops, that was fine by her. Balled servos by her sides, Miko glanced back and forth, trying to keep an eye on all her opponents at once.

Megatron smiled. "Begin."

The Vehicons' blasters all charged simultaneously, but Miko was already gone with a sharp _pop_. She reappeared with another _crack_ above a drone. Her body slammed into his mercilessly, slamming her fists into his helm.

Miko grinned at the satisfying crunch of metal, only for it disappear when she heard the hiss of a blaster. She whirled around on her heels, seizing the cannon. The Vehicon screeched in pain as she crushed the barrel in her grip, but instead of letting go, she twisted the limb at an odd angle. She dragged her prisoner around her, releasing it the same time she raised her leg in a brutal kick. She sent it in into the drone's torso with such force it went flying into the air, slamming into one of its comrades.

Some of the Vehicons recoiled at the event, eyeing her warily. Miko's grin only widened with a chuckle, shifting her servos into battle-axes.

"C'mon! I'll cut you all down to size!" she boasted, the edges of the blade glowing with heated energon.

The Vehicons hesitated for a moment, a couple of them even exchanging glances. However, painfully aware of their glaring warlord, the pause didn't last long. They open fired.

Instead of dodging the attack, Miko curled in on herself, clamping down armor and raising her axes in makeshift shields. The bolts of superheated energy still stung, electing a growl. Digging a heel into the ground, the femme launched herself forward, batting away the ammunition with her blades.

With surprising agility, she then jumped back and forth in a zigzag pattern, confusing her opponents and making more than half of their shots miss. Allowing her to close the distance, slicing both her battle axes and sending them into a pair of Vehicons. She stepped behind them, just as they fell to the ground. Helms clattered to the floor next to their bodies.

The femme didn't stop to relish her victory, however, moving forward to another that was firing upon her. Miko winced as the blast struck her shoulder, knocking her a few feet away.

Red optics flared. Did they really think _that_ would stop her? She was used to pain by now. All the Decepticon did was give her pain.

Miko charged forward, ignoring the energon striking her armor. But instead of forcing herself through the hailstorm, she jumped into the air—high. The drones and high-ranked Decepticons alike cocked their helms up. She raised her legs, slamming her heels into the closest drone. The Vehicon was sent to the ground, its helm crushed underneath her pede.

She didn't glance at the unrecognizable piece of scrap beneath her as she continued her brutal assault. She punched, kicked, and slammed her way through the drones, pounding them into pulps and cutting them to pieces with her charged battle-axes. Miko didn't know how long it lasted. Everything went by in a muted blur, the femme only aware of the energon racing through her veins. It felt like every nerve was on fire.

The world only came into focus on the last remaining Decepticon, armor rattling with fear. Miko didn't hesitate. She sent a fist into its torso, then again and again and again. The drone stumbled back at the vicious assault, but the femme didn't stop. She wouldn't stop until every one of them was in much pain as she was. She wouldn't stop until every one of them was dead.

The former human's servos shifted into battle-axes and she slashed them across the Decepticon's body. She cut into every gap of armor she could find, the terrible sound of screeching metal filling the air, sparking flying, and energon gushing from the deep wounds. Miko only hacked and hacked and hacked.

"Miko, stop!"

Jack's desperate cry ripped her from her gaze. Miko blinked. It was then the world came into focus.

At her feet lay a pile of metal. All of it was mangled and torn and broken, covered with still warm energon. It looked like a heap of scrap, tossed into the junk yard. Nothing like the drone that had once stood in front of her.

Heavy vents went through her, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she slowly came back to her senses. Aware of the bodies surrounding her feet. Of Jack standing outside the ring, calling for her.

Did... did she do all that? She just remembered being so _angry_.

Staring at the massacre around her, she didn't even register Jack ripping from Megatron's hold and approaching her until he was right by his side.

"Miko, are you okay?" Jack demanded, placing his servos on her shoulders.

Miko slapped him away with a violent hiss, sending him back with raised hands. He acted like her friend, but it wasn't right. Her friend didn't have purple optics. Her friend didn't sit by Megatron's side like a dog. Her friend didn't kill—

The femme glanced down at her servos, only to see them covered with the energon of the Vehicons she had slaughtered. A single tremor coursed through her. Kill, like she had done.

"Disappointing," Shockwave's low, monotone voice spoke. "I expected better results."

"Indeed," Starscream said with a deep frown, surprising even himself by agreeing with Shockwave. "She never would have been hit had she used her warping capabilities more than once."

Miko bristled at the bored tones. She had been so caught up in the fight, she had completely forgotten her powers. She could only think about beating Decepticons as soon as possible. What did it matter? The femme thought it was 'combat training'. Was anything ever enough for the 'Cons? She was surprised when it was Megatron that came to her defense.

"As it was her first training, her skills will improve in time," the Decepticon leader mused. "She has already shown to be quite..." He glanced at the destroyed husks at her pedes. " _Creative_."

Miko huffed, realizing the praise meant nothing. Megatron merely saw her as a tool to use as he saw fit. Oh, she wished she could beat _him_ into a pulp.

Instead, she barked, "Then send more of your goons out. Let me show you how 'creative' I can be!"

Jack winced at the open challenge at the tyrant, but Megatron merely laughed, cocking his helm back.

The Decepticon lord sneered. "I supposed it would not hurt to test your improvement further." Flaring crimson optics narrowed and the sneer widened in sadistic pleasure. "You will fight one another."

" _What_?" the two exclaimed simultaneously, looking between each other, then at Megatron with uncertain optics.

"I won't—!" Miko began, but the tingling sensation built up in her chest in warning. When Jack went to say the same, his optics flashed vibrantly, and he winced.

"You will do as you are told," Megatron growled, low and harsh.

Jack shuddered. "Y-yes, Master."

Master?! As if!

Miko opened her mouth to say as much, only for the inhibitor to buzz threateningly within her. Part of her wanted to bear through the pain. Part of her had enough. Shame filled her chest when the latter won the argument.

"F-fine," she relented, leaving a bitter taste on her glossa. Megatron gave her expectant look. "...Master."

"Good. Get on with it," he stated, watching the pair with sharp optics, as did the others. Miko shuddered a vent as she moved over, standing several feet away as they stared each other off.

Jack looked as unhappy as she was, lips tugged in a frown and guilt in his optics. However, it only took a moment of hesitation before blades slid from their sheaths. Miko summoned whatever free will was left in her body to shift her servos into battle-axes.

There was a brief pause, where the two sized each other up, frames tense as they ready themselves. Then the Cybertronians charged forward.

As Jack raced towards her at an impossible speed, Miko had an idea. She didn't want to hurt Jack, but she did want this over with. It _was_ just a training match. They couldn't possibly expect them to cause serious damage? And besides, they _did_ want her to practice her warping.

So Miko warped.

Jack came to a screeching halt with wide optics as the femme appeared a matter of inches from him. Miko brought her axes up, pausing just long enough for the mech to recover from his surprise. She then slashed in wide, predictable arcs, each one Jack dodged with graceful ease. He even replied with his own strikes, colliding with hers with a screech of metal. He was faster than her evidently, blocking her strikes to create a flurry of sparks.

The stalemate ended when suddenly Jack twisted, planting a heel on her chest and forcing her back. Miko wailed as she skidded across the ground, sending sparks into the air. Before she even came to a complete stop, she glanced up too see Jack lunged for her like a cougar. The femme brought her knees to her chest and kicked him in the middle, returning the favor.

Miko scrambled to her pedes, a bit annoyed she was knocked down so easily. She didn't miss Megatron's wide grin and Starscream's smug sneer at Shockwave. She quickly brought her axes back up, parrying another blow from Jack as he continued to attack.

Miko focused, the world distorting before coming back to focus on the other side of the flight deck. Jack slashed at empty air, looking horribly confused. Only to notice his opponent a fair distance away from him.

"Oh, come on!" he wailed.

Miko grinned and changed her axes into broad cannons. "Don't bring a knife to a gun fight, Jackrabbit."

She open fired, careful not shoot sensitive wiring. Most of her shots missed. Jack kept up the show, clamping down armor and curling into a ball, blades over his face. He even let out whimpers of pain. He dug his heels in, not moving. Megatron frowned and violet optics flashed.

Suddenly Jack seethed, wincing so violently Miko feared she accidentally hurt him. Then without warning, one of his servos shifted into a blaster, aiming at her helm. Miko dodged out of the way just before the bolt struck her between the optics.

"Hey! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" she screeched at him through the barrage of blaster fire, warping from one spot to another to avoid damage. What was his problem?

Miko winced as a tingling sensation coursed through her frame. She almost whirled around and barked at Shockwave, who was watching her intently. What? She wasn't even doing anything!

It was then the femme realized. They knew the former humans were faking. Trying to, at least. She gritted her denta, optics narrowing into a deep glower as she turned back to Jack. They needed to make it a _bit_ more convincing, then.

Miko activated her warpdrive and she found herself back other side of the flight deck. Behind Jack.

It took a full second for the mech to realize the femme was behind him, only to jump sky-high when he was greeted with her crimson gaze. Along with a fist flying towards his face. With a yelp, Jack raised an arm to block it. He raised his second arm to block the next blow, and then another and another. Miko felt the same heat from before building in her veins as she sent punch after punch towards Jack. She tried to be conscious of her hits, not too strong, but too fast for the Decepticons to follow. But her training partner was having trouble following them, too.

He grunted as he was knocked around by her blows, having little opportunity to strike back at her. Finally, he managed to shove one of her arms away, rearing back his dagger to strike at her side.

At first Miko didn't feel it. She just heard a sound. It was an odd, metallic, tearing noise. Then a pain burned across her side. Miko felt hot, wet energon trickle down her torso, seeping from her wound.

It wasn't deep, but it was enough to slice through fuel lines and nerves. The former human couldn't stop the whimper of pain erupting from her lips. The pitiful sound made Jack blink, his bright, violet eyes locking on the injury.

"Oh, no," he gasped. "Miko, I'm—"

The femme didn't hear what he said next. She only heard static, as white-hot rage filled her frame. Everything caused her pain. _Everything_.

The iron fist slammed into Jack's side, the same place he had cut. Instead of the tearing of wires, there was horrible sound of crunching metal. For a long moment, there was a deafening silence.

Then an ear-splitting scream of agony.

Miko's blazing optics locked onto him in her rage, lunging forward as Jack went down. Sending punch after punch after punch, into the same spot over and over and over.

"Enough!" Megatron snapped loudly, intervening in the fight to stop the femme from killing his pet.

Pain erupted so quickly and so violently from her middle that Miko crashed to the ground with a pained wail.

"Send for Knock Out," Megatron barked at Starscream, while Shockwave went to tend to Miko rather quickly.

Miko blinked and it was then the world came into focus. She aware was of Megatron's gigantic silver form towering above her, crimson optics wide and blazing with raw fury. Shockwave was by her side, claws already tracing her plating, searching for injuries. Then her gaze tore aware from the Decepticons looming above her, to a broken, unmoving figure.

Jack was on the ground, denta bared and arms wrapped tightly around his middle. However, it did not hide the black web of cracks across his ventral plating, poisonous dark energon oozing from it. It took a second for the femme to register the sounds he was making were whines of pain.

The heat in her veins disappeared. Replaced by cold horror.

She had hurt Jack.

Miko just stood frozen, trying to process what had happened. Then suddenly she moved, towards Jack, to help, to undo what she did, to tell him that she didn't mean it, that—

A clawed servo slapped across her face. Miko cried out as her neck twisted at a painful angle and the world panned as she crashed to the ground. Hard.

"Return the slave to your laboratory, Shockwave. At once!" Megatron barked out harshly as his other servo wrapped around Jack's upper arm, dragging him upward off the ground. The mech wailed in agony at the sudden movement.

"Yes, my lord," Shockwave hummed, dipping his helm and bowing low.

His leader paid him no mind, gathering up his own slave in his arms. Jack howled, curling in a pitiful ball against the warlord's chest. He looked tiny in the titan's grip, disappearing in those massive arms. He looked nothing like the confident, strong boy Miko knew. He looked like...

 _A pet_.

Miko felt that rush of anger flare in her chest, and she did not know why. Only that she wanted to rip her friend from the monster's possessive hold. She was denied this when suddenly claws pulled her to her own pedes.

"You will return to the lab, and you will not resist," Shockwave threatened not so lightly, his deep voice grave and single optic narrowed to a point.

Miko gritted her teeth in anger. What did they _want_ from her?! They wanted her to warp, so she warped. They told her to fight, so she fought! But it was _never_ enough for them!

She glanced at Megatron, who was already whirling around. Soundwave and Starscream trailed behind them, the Seeker sneering at Shockwave. Jack was glued to his slaver's spark, as the sterling Decepticon crooned at the smaller mech until they vanished in the darkness of the Nemesis.

Why was _he_ the favorite?

* * *

Jack winced at the excruciating pain coursing from his side as he was removed from Megatron's chest and laid onto a large berth. A wail unwillingly tore from his throat as it aggravated his wound. He attempted to curl into a ball, but it only made the pain worse.

He let out a ragged scream, the constant abuse forcing his vocalizer to reset, filling with static. He barely registered Megatron's hush above him, claws gingerly laying across his helm and leg, forcing him to lay flat on his back. Jack grinded his teeth, trying to swallow down the pain. Why did it hurt so much? Did Miko really hit that hard? What was her problem? It was a training match! She didn't have to try to _kill_ him!

Jack remembered those blazing red optics, filled with hate and anger and resentment. Whoever that femme was, it wasn't Miko.

He heard a noise and it took him several moments to translate into words.

"A pity," Starscream hummed. "It appears Shockwave has failed to properly discipline his little pet. I suggest someone with more _experience_ —"

"SILENCE, STARSCREAM!" Megatron thundered.

The Seeker flinched at the harsh tone and Jack winced at the loud volume next to his audio.

" _Leav_ e," the warlord snarled with barely restrained anger.

The Seeker's wings drooped sharply in submission. "Y-yes, Lord Megatron."

Megatron sneered at his second-in-command as he left, before returning his attention to his bleeding pet, whom was still bleeding dark energon. As Starscream trudged out of the entrance, Knock Out burst into the broad room. His optics flickered between the bleeding Jack and the looming Megatron, taking a moment to put two and two together.

"Oh, for the love of—"

"Be silent and fix him, doctor."

"Of course, Lord Megatron,"

The medic grumbled to himself, striding over with a handful of tools already at the ready. Jack merely seethed, curling his claws into the berth's soft material. He hardly registered Megatron moving into the bed next to him, one servo holding him down and the other stroking his helm. Knock Out was a red blob above him. He winced when something sharp and prodding poked his wound.

"A mere crack in armor plating would not cause this much pain," Megatron rumbled.

Jack forced his optics to open, only to see the warlord's were squinted and his denta were bared, tolerating the same agony he felt. Knock Out only hummed when he tugged off a piece of shattered metal, causing a tug of pain. Jack winced and looked back at the medic, observing a pale, silvery substance clinging to the removed shard.

"It appears the protoform underneath was severely damaged," Knock Out observed.

"How is that possible?"

"Considering our exoskeletons are solely constructed to protect the protoform, it is rare, but not unheard of."

"Then you will repair the damage incurred—swiftly!" Megatron demanded angrily, his optics blazing to reflect his temper.

"I can repair the exoskeleton, my liege, that's merely standard procedure," Knock Out explained. "However, protoforms are more... sensitive. I could _try_ , but I could end up causing more damage."

Megatron snarled dangerously at the medic, who quickly backed up in response.

"O-of course, I'm sure that more of the dark stuff would aid in his recovery!" the medic said quickly to avoid being potentially killed by the warlord. "It showcases remarkable regenerative properties—perhaps if you would allow me to inject the substance directly..."

The warlord's optics narrowed. "Hmm... " He glanced down at a wounded Jack. "An extra ration would cause no harm..."

"Shall I fetch it, Lord Megatron?" Knock Out offered politely.

Jack saw Megatron's optics narrow a degree, both in warning and in contemplation. The warlord was defensive over his personal storage of the toxic chemical. Jack had once even tried to get a cube himself, only for the dictator to almost throw him across the room. Megatron had a good reason for his possessiveness. Thanks to the veins of Unicron below their very pedes, he had no shortage of dark energon, but rather he had to keep it from others' greedy claws. Especially after Starscream stole and used a shard for himself, and when the _Nemesis_ was restored to life.

Megatron moved to rise from the berth. Once the mech's field slipped away from Jack, panic seized his spark. The youngling whimpered pitifully. The Decepticon paused. Megatron stared at his pet for a moment, and then returned to his side. Immediately the panic ebbed away, replaced by the titan's assurance filtering though the bond. Jack's plating relaxed and Megatron's crimson gaze flicked to Knock Out.

"Very well," he conceded.

Knock Out's optics glinted, even as Megatron growled at him. He gave a curt nod and a short bow. He scurried to the back of the room, where the storage was to retrieve one of the cubes. Knock Out inputted the sequence to the separated room and ducked inside. Leaving Jack alone with Megatron and the agony from his abdomen.

No longer aggravating it, the pain seemed to quell some, but it felt like every wire in his being was being pulled. What was taking Knock Out so long? He blamed the pain, that it was slowing down time to almost a standstill. It was an eternity before the medic finally returned, syringe full of purple liquid in servo. There was an odd strut to his step, but Jack didn't pay it any mind as the critical gaze returned.

"Hmm... Normally I would inject the energon in a fuel line, or even the spark chamber, to accelerate delivery, but considering dark energon's _unique_ quality—"

He broke off as he inserted the needle in Jack's destroyed plating. The boy yipped more in surprise than pain, only for it to turn into a harsh growl as the power of Unicron poured into his systems. He had gotten so used to storing it in his fuel tanks, building up his reserves, he had never thought how it would feel like being directly injected.

Scorching heat raced through his veins, burning his fuel lines from the inside out. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, waves of renewed pain washing over him from helm to pede.

Megatron was forced to hold him down as he began to thrash. Jack went as far as to attempt to kick Knock Out away from him to stop the injection, but none of it did any good as the vial was steadily drained into him.

It almost like the first time Jack consumed dark energon, the substance travelling through his body, burying into his spark. The world around him was muted, unable to decipher Knock Out's yelp and Megatron's growls. It took him several long moments to realize the metallic, high-pitched sound filling the air was his own screams.

Then suddenly it was over.

The heat disappeared. The pain vanished.

Jack vented rapidly, staring at the blurred forms above him with acute exhaustion. His veins tingled with a new energy that was swirling around inside him.

"Not really sure what that did," Knock Out muttered aloud. "But hopefully that'll make this next part a little easier." Next part? "Though, I may I suggest, my lord, it will be more sanitary to preform the surgery in my—"

"You will do it here," Megatron growled lowly, claws still possessively holding Jack.

The Decepticon dipped his helm. "As you wish."

There was another sting in the mech's arm, but it was so insignificant compared to the explosive sensations that had just overwhelmed his body, he didn't even flinch. He merely glanced at the sedative draining into his fuel line, before the world blurred out again.

"The plating is ruined," Knock Out spoke, but his voice was quiet and distant. Then it came in and out, Jack only catching snippets. "-ave t remve -t."

There was a growl in reply. Jack felt something pressing against his entire being. Something powerful and dominate, but calm and assuring. Telling him it would be fine, that it would be over soon.

The last thing he saw were purple optics, and the world disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let go of me!" Miko practically shouted once they were in the lab, forcibly jerking her arm away from Shockwave.

"Enough. Your wounds require treatment." The scientist replied, though Miko could hear a _trace_ of annoyance in his tone.

"Like you actually _care_ ," she scoffed in turn, even as she was directed to a berth.

"I value the results of my experiment," Shockwave retorted, laying a servo across her chest and forcing her back onto the medical berth.

He turned to collect his tools, this time welding instruments and nanites rather than a scalpel and a rib spreader. Still, Miko made a disgusted face as he continued to touch her, injecting the nanites into her lines while beginning work on the various cuts on her body.

"Is that why you made me fight Jack? For your stupid science project?" the femme continued to rant, taking the risk of stasis. Usually Shockwave kept her conscious during her repairs, but the last time proved he was not against knocking her out to treat her. "Or did you just want us to kill each other?"

"It was your own error you could not practice restraint," the scientist retorted, not even glancing up from welding the gash where Jack had cut her.

"You _told_ me to fight seriously, so I did!" Miko spat out irritably. "Besides, he was trying to kill _me_!"

"No, he was not. Lord Megatron would not allow it."

Miko grumbled. She didn't even want to fight in the first place. But Shockwave had pushed and pushed her, and Jack had kept coming after her. She hadn't _meant_ to hit so hard, but she just remembered being so _angry_. The girl recalled Jack's scream of agony, and how deathly still he lay as he bled out.

She had hurt her best friend.

And for who?

Not for Shockwave, and definitely not for Megatron. Not after he brutally slapped her, leaving claw marks across her face. They must have been ugly, as her slaver tilted her helm to the side after her major cuts were welded.

"He's going to be okay... right?" Miko asked hesitantly.

"Quiet," Shockwave merely chided, bringing up a polisher up to her marred face. Miko huffed but clipped her jaw shut, convinced the Decepticon was going to dismiss her again. However, the mech answered, "Although a severe injury, it was not a fatal wound. Knock Out can repair it easily enough."

"How badly was he hurt?" the former human persisted, eager for some answers.

"Likely protoform damage, but as I did not inspect his frame, I cannot be certain of the severity."

The femme remembered Shockwave was once a surgeon for gladiators that fought death matches on a daily basis. He could probably describe a patient's injuries without even scanning them. He even pulled rank over Knock Out when it came to the medical branch of the Decepticons.

The vain Aston Martin never failed to mention how much he despised being treated like an assistant when outside of Shockwave's range. Sometimes it was amusing to listen to the mech rant, but most of the time it grated on her nerves.

"So why aren't you treating him?" Miko asked. "Him being the 'special one' and all that?"

Megatron looked nearly frantic, disappearing with Jack before the femme had even got to her pedes. While the warlord had knocked her to the ground and left her bleeding on the floor.

If Shockwave could hear the bitterness in her tone, he did not comment as he replied, "Because _you_ are my responsibility. Knock Out is competent enough to make the repairs."

Miko glowered, but kept still as the scientist made finishing touches, polishing over scraped metal with surprising ease. The Decepticon made no announcement when he finished, he merely stepped away and began putting away his tools. The femme slowly rose, subconsciously rubbing her side where the deepest of cuts had been.

"I will be leaving shortly to monitor my off-site laboratory," Shockwave announced, as if nothing had occurred. "You will remain here until I return."

As if she had a choice. Miko didn't know much about the scientist's super-duper secret lab. Only that he retreated there whenever he was given a Predacon sample, and he would be away for a long time until he randomly appeared to continue his research on _her_. Usually he didn't even tell her when he was leaving or when he would be back. It made Miko tense, waiting for the moment he would pop up again. Especially now, considering he monitored her every move and could discipline her with a wave of his servo. Still, she wondered what was so special that it required so much of his attention that he would leave her.

"So when can I go to the secret laboratory?" Miko asked, even daring to switch to an embellished British accent.

"There is no need for you to arrive at the off-site lab," Shockwave stated bluntly. "Your presence here is sufficient."

Miko huffed, knowing she should have expected the answer. She was just the dull one the Decepticons shoved to the side.

"Have fun playing with those fossils," she snarked at him. "Must be _so_ exciting watching something grow at the speed of molasses."

"The cloning process is proceeding as expected," Shockwave replied all-too-casually. "I was successfully able to relocate the supplies from my facility on Cybertron to Earth, allowing the protoforms to grow at an accelerated progress. It is only a matter of time before they are fully developed."

"And then what? You'll have a bunch of oversized lizards running around. How are you supposed to control them? You're going to stick a bunch of inhibitors in them, too?"

"No, such a method would be counterproductive. Instead I have a designed a program that will allow them to imprint on the first being they see, and as such obey the individual's command."

Miko glared. "Of course, you would just hotwire them into being your slaves."

"Though slave coding was illegal on Cybertron, it was not an uncommon practice," Shockwave merely retorted. He glared at her, his single red optic glaring in a pointed, warning look. "And that is not difficult to create."

The energon in Miko's vein chilled at the monotone voice. A shiver coursed through her at the idea the Decepticon was insinuating. No, the inhibitor was enough. Lost in her solemn thoughts, the femme almost fell out of the berth when a swirling vortex yawned open.

"Behave while I am gone," Shockwave ordered, and he stepped through the groundbridge.

* * *

Miko fell into recharge after the Decepticon scientist's departure. Usually Shockwave left her alone while she slept, but more than once she woke up to the mech's stare. Obviously, she defragged better when her slaver was not around. However, the universe would not give her that luxury.

"Femme."

Something gripped her shoulder, shaking her. Miko moaned, fighting off onlining protocols. She _hated_ mornings. At least give her five more minutes...

"Warpdrive."

Maybe if Miko didn't reply, the nagging voice would go away.

"Primus. What was it? MIKO!"

" _What_?"

The human-turned-Cybertronian cracked her optics open—to see _Starscream_ of all mechs staring down at her.

"Do you shut your audios off?" the Seeker complained. "Or do you still have your ill human hearing?"

Miko _really_ wasn't in the mood for insults. Her friends and family learned quickly to _never_ wake her up. She had even thrown an alarm clock at poor Raf (it missed, but it still sent the terrified boy running). Even Shockwave learned to back off. However, apparently the memo didn't reach Starscream.

"I was _sleeping_ ," the grumpy femme replied in a mutter, already shutting off her optics.

"Where is Shockwave?"

"He left to check on his other lab." Against her better judgment, she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just need his... _assistance_ in a little science project," Starscream replied, but his smug voice didn't sound very disappointed. Sure enough, when Miko cracked an optic open, she saw the Decepticon commander wearing a mischievous sneer.

"Whatever it is, Shockwave isn't going to help. He has enough _projects_ going as is."

Starscream hummed. "But you are his assistant, are you not?"

Miko scoffed. She only 'assisted' against her will, when Shockwave pinned her down and put her in stasis lock. He hardly ever shared his findings with her, and most of it she didn't understand.

"Sure I am," she snarked with a smirk of her own. "I assist him in _all_ sorts of things!"

Starscream replied with her sarcasm with his own. "Excellent! Good to hear that he is doing a splendid job of disciplining our newest addition the cause."

Miko rolled her optics, moving to get off the berth. "What do you want, Stilettos? You didn't come here just to chat."

"Well, since you _are_ Shockwave's little pet, technically you _are_ involved in scientific endeavors. So I suppose you'll have to do."

Miko didn't like his reply. It sounded rehearsed. And she remembered the last time she went somewhere with the Seeker

"Shockwave said I need to recover," the femme replied. It was half the truth. Shockwave hadn't given her any final orders, other than a parting warning.

Sure enough, Starscream challenged her by snatching her shoulders and looking up and down her frame. Only to see a welded, polished armor.

"You're functional," the commander decided. "Then we can go. Come along now."

Without waiting for a response, the Decepticon whirled around on his too-high thrusters and strutted towards the door. Miko remained motionless. It wasn't until the hydraulic doors hissed open that Starscream glanced over his shoulder.

"Well?"

The former human didn't reply for a long moment. Then— "I can't leave the lab."

"What do you mean? Shockwave's not here!"

Miko balled her fists and gritted her denta. "I _can't_ leave."

Starscream just looked confused, until he blinked in realization. " _Oh_."

The Seeker crossed the lab back over to her. In a movement too quick to follow, the Air Commander spun her around. Miko squeaked, not liking her back exposed to the snake, especially when sharp talons pulled at a piece of armor on the back of her neck. Before she could swat them away, a wire jacked into her medical port.

"W-what're you doing?!"

Miko went to jerk away, but Starscream's hold was surprisingly strong, keeping her still. She went stiff when she felt a presence sink into her processor. It wasn't as methodical as Shockwave, rather she felt it poking at the streams of data. Pressing against more than others. Miko still didn't understand how this 'programming' business worked, and it disturbed her that another being could just plug into her helm and meddle with her mind like recoding a computer.

Starscream pressed against a particular string of code, that made her wince when a tingle coursed through her body. Then there was a twisting sensation, like the flipping of a switch. Then suddenly a weight Miko wasn't even aware of suddenly lifted. She felt... free.

"There," Starscream announced as he removed the wire.

"What did you do?" Miko demanded, rubbing at the sensitive port and glaring at him over her shoulder.

"I deactivated Shockwave's slave coding. You're welcome."

The former human just stared in shock, but Starscream didn't say another word as he twisted back and headed back out of the lab.

"Now come along. I haven't got all day," he said as he opened the door once more. Miko could only stare dumbly after him for a moment.

She didn't know what to make of it. Starscream _switched off_ Shockwave's programming, just like that. Did that mean...

The girl dared to focus. There was no shock, no bark, no nothing. Miko gasped. It was true. Then she really was—

"MIKO!"

The former human started. She was free from Shockwave's grasp, but she wasn't any less free. Under the scrutinizing sneer of Starscream, there was no way she could make an escape. At least, without throwing the whole ship into lockdown. She had learned from last time how that ended. And who's to say how long she would be without the inhibitor? It was only a matter of time Shockwave discovered what Starscream did, if the Seeker didn't undo it himself.

While Jack was living life as a pampered pet, Miko was a chained slave. Whatever ulterior motive or wicked scheme Starscream had, it wasn't for her benefit. With a sigh, the human-turned-Cybertronian trotted up to catch up with the impatient Decepticon.

 _"Finally_ ," Starcream muttered irritably as she caught up, staying out of arm's reach.

They walked through the halls of the _Nemesis_ in silence, with only the sound of Starscream's stilettos and Miko's flat pedes clanking against the cold metal. The femme felt strange, walking around without being zapped or Shockwave manhandling her. More so when she felt the stares of the drones boring into her, only for the Decepticons to pause and salute their commander. Starscream didn't pay any mind as he strutted along.

Eventually they came to what Miko recognized as Knock Out's medbay. She hadn't been here since she first woke up in her new body. The human-turned-Cybertronian shuddered. This place brought bad memories.

"Why are we here?" she asked suspiciously, seeing that the room was empty before they arrived. She couldn't hear the steps of Knock Out's pedes or the tinkering of his tools.

Instead, she heard a deep, guttural sound. It was one she never heard before. It had a metallic twang, but it seemed like an ex-vent of air. It almost sounded like a moan of pain. Looking around, Miko was confused when she found no patients. Instead, the medbay was empty. Her confusion grew when Starscream led her further into the laboratory.

The femme heard the odd sound again. It sounded almost... _human_. But that couldn't be right— Doors opened, and Miko gasped.

Breakdown?!

But something was wrong. Instead of polished deep blue and silver metal, plating was marred by messy welding scars and oil stains. The large, bulky mech was as big as Bulkhead, but he remained motionless on the medical birth. Pinned down by energon restraints.

"What happened to him?" Miko asked, as she hadn't seen Breakdown in ages. Then smirked. "Bulkhead must have put a beat down on Breakdown!"

Starscream huffed. "Oh, believe me, that brainless brute didn't beat him well enough." The Decepticon gave a sadistic smirk. "However, he _has_ been a fascinating case study. He has even helped us understand your condition, my dear." The Seeker snickered and he regarded the pinned down Decepticon. "You have been a great contribution to our cause, _Cylas_."

It felt like someone had poked her neural net as Miko froze at the name. She knew that name. One she _never_ wanted to hear again.

 _Silas_.

The leader of MECH, a terrorist organization whose mission was destroy the governments of the world and replace it with their own "New World Order." One which was ruled by metal instead of flesh, obsessing over Cybertronians to unlock to key to their ultimate goal. Miko still remembered like it was yesterday.

When she and Jack confronted the extremists on a train, when they attempted to steal a nuclear weapon to sell and use on the black market. Only for them to blow the track. The teens would have been killed, it wasn't for Optimus. Then MECH captured Breakdown, torturing and experimenting on the Decepticon, and it would have destroyed him if Miko hadn't convinced Bulkhead to save him, just to finish their rivalry himself. Jack told her how they allied with the vile Airachnid and kidnapped his mother, almost killing them all and gutting Arcee. Miko thought Silas had been killed, crushed by his own creation, Nemesis Prime, when Optimus sent the doppelganger crashing down on top of him.

"But... how?" the former asked, staring at the apparently slumbering brute. "He wasn't caught in the blast on Cybertron—he wasn't even there!"

"It seems Cylas as achieved our status by using... _other_ methods."

The last word was used with a disgusted growl, but before Miko could ask, Bre— _Cylas_ shifted on the slab. Sickly yellow optics flickered online, but they were dim and unfocused.

"S-Starssscreammm," the lab rat slurred. Miko flinched. It was his _voice_ , but it was distorted by pain and static. It really was Silas, reborn in a body of metal. "H-H-Help mmmee."

Starscream laughed, cold and humorless. "Oh, as a tempting offer that may be, I think I much prefer watching you squirm."

Miko jerked a little when Silas growled and roared at Starscream, jerking with great force against his bonds, but thankfully they didn't break.

The former human stared at the sight, appalled. Taking a closer look, she noticed the fresh scratches and cuts across the human-turned-Cybertronian's frame. Dried, brown _blood_ stained his armor and his protoform was exposed in some places. Miko wondered if this is what she looked like, whenever Shockwave chained her to his dissection table. A twang of pity struck her spark, realizing she was not alone in this hell.

But taking in the sight of Cylas, she realized didn't see a Cybertronian. She saw a monster, like one of those Terrorcons Megatron created. No, he was nothing like her. He had stolen and twisted a once proud Decepticon to sate his own lust for power. He had turned a sentient being into a tool. Silas would have done the same to any of the Autobots. He would have done the same to _Bulkhead_.

Miko felt something stir—that sick, twisted sense of satisfaction rising in her chest. Cylas wasn't a poor fool that was tossed to the side. He was drinking his own medicine, and he had learned just how bitter and disgusting it was. The femme hoped he choked on it. He was getting _exactly_ what he deserved.

Beside her, Starscream cackled again. "My, my, my, whatever have you been inflicting poor Cylas?"

Another laugh replied, and Miko turned to see Knock Out sauntering into the room. "Well, anything that merits the need for a living petri dish."

"It doesn't bother you that this is _Breakdown's_ body that you're doing this to?" she asked, a bit surprised. "You seemed close, so I thought..."

"Not really," Knock Out shrugged. "Besides, Cylas once had poor Breakdown pinned to his lab table. I think my former partner will be pleased to be a part."

Miko frowned, but didn't comment further. She didn't know about that. She remembered that Knock Out and Breakdown usually came in a package deal. Bulkhead told that Breakdown had became Knock Out's assistant, when the Decepticons were suffering a lack of medics due to the cost of war. Although Breakdown didn't make the best doctor when Doc Knock wasn't the best surgeon himself, it made Miko wonder just how long the pair must have been partners. She never really thought about it when Breakdown disappeared from the playing field, or how Knock Out must have reacted.

But seeing those blazing optics, glowing almost as brilliantly as hers, she realized. Knock Out would stop at nothing to avenge his fallen friend. Even if it meant ripping apart his body to torture its new host.

Starscream must have mistook her look of horror as fascination, as he explained, "Megatron has longed desired a beast machine supersoldier. Cylas has been our main subject in discovering a means of delivering one to him."

"How is that?" Miko asked, both curious and uneasy at the idea. Megatron already _had_ an unstoppable beast. She didn't like the idea of giving him another.

"With this," Knock Out announced.

He raised a syringe, the vial filled with sickly-green liquid. Miko's optics widened. Was that—

"How did you get _that_?" she demanded at seeing the Synth-En. "Only Ratchet had the formula to make that!"

"Oh, you mean that senile old fool that jacked himself on the stuff?" Knock Out drawled, nearing his lab rat, who flailed in a panic as he neared. The Decepticon ignored his struggles as he casually injected the serum into the human-turned-Cybertronian's fuel lines. A stranger shudder coursed through Cylas, yellow optics going wide before they went black and the former human collapsed against the slab. "Well, thanks to his _contribution_ , I've been reproducing the formula, to test its viability as an alternative energy source. However, the compound remains erratic, and there has been side-effects."

"Such as?"

Without warning, Cylas's optics snapped open, this time glowing a sickly green. He roared in fury, slamming against the energon cuffs binding him to the table. Miko flinched back and Starscream even jumped a little at the sudden outburst.

"Unbridled aggression."

Starscream's look of surprise slowly morphed into a pleased sneer. "Such power and fury!"

Miko winced as Cylas let out another monstrous bellow, his infected optics burning with murder.

"I will make you suffer in ways that you will not _believe_!" the _thing_ thundered, struggling against his bonds so hard that the femme thought they would break. Ratchet was never this bad!

"How much did you give him?!" the former human squawked.

"Two additional doses, three at the most," Knock Out hypothesized offhandedly, even waving a dismissive servo. "But Cylas's increasingly volatile nature isn't the only wrinkle. It appears the more green-goop I give him, the faster this monstrosity burns through his own natural energon reserves."

"That's because it isn't finished!"

"A problem, Knock Out and I have found a solution to," Starscream announced. With a smug smile, he nodded to the Aston Martin.

Miko watched with curiosity and confusion as Knock Out's hood parted and he reached into his subspace. He brought out a vial, full of a sickly, poisonous liquid.

Dark energon.

They couldn't possibly be planning to—

"Has your neural cluster blown a fuse?!" the former-turned-Cybertronian screeched. "You're going to put that in him?"

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear," Starscream drawled, "adding dark energon should provide Lord Megatron with full control over his supersoldier."

"But what about what happened to the warship?" Miko cried, anything to see the mad Decepticons see reason. Huh, this is what Jack and Raf must have felt like all the time.

"That was merely because of a massive infusion. After all, it seems to do _wonders_ for your little friend."

Miko froze.

Jack.

Suddenly those violent, tainted optics flashed before her vision. Just like when Jack hurt Raf. Just like when he flew away, when they were moments from freedom. Like when he tried to pummel her to the ground during a training match. No, that wasn't her friend. That was a puppet. He was _infected_ with the vile substance. Forced to obey Megatron's will, as she had been forced to follow Shockwaves.

Miko glanced at the freak of nature that was Cylas, still snarling and roaring and flailing. Last thing she wanted as that thing to be unleashed upon the world, and heaven forbid being controlled by _Megatron_.

"And... Shockwave approved of this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, that's why _you_ are here, my dear," Starscream purred, circling around her in a slow, controlled stride as he rose his voice into a near triumphant yell. "After all, Shockwave _is_ busy, building our new army to unleash upon the filthy cretins of this world! And you are his assistant, are you not?"

"In a way..."

"Think about it." The femme was aware the Seeker was settling behind her, and she felt battle protocols booting up at the idea of a Decepticon at her back. "If Megatron learns that we supplied him with a new breed of supersoldiers, we all will be in his favor." She felt hot ex-vents on her audio, as Starscream continued in a low, seductive drawl, "I'll even put in a good word or two for you."

"What good would your word do for me?" Miko rebutted instantly, tensing as he fiddled with her doorwings with his long, sharp claws. "I'll still be a _slav_ e to Shockwave, and Megatron!"

The Air Commander hummed, not at all bothered by her outburst.

"If I convince Megatron of your... loyalty to our cause, you will be instated as a full Decepticon within our ranks. Shockwave will have no more reason to control you."

Miko opened her mouth to rebuke the cocky Seeker again, but paused at the latter words. She was anything but loyal to the Decepticons. She wished she could beat them all to a pulp. But she would do anything to be free of Shockwave's slavery.

The femme looked back to Cylas. A pitiful lab rat. Just like her. Because Bulkhead _left_ her. He had not come to save her. Now she had to save herself. Even if it meant becoming what she despised the most.

"So... what? You need _me_ to okay this... on Shockwave' s behalf?" Miko eyed Starscream, who was smirking triumphantly now.

"No," the Air Commander replied. He stepped away, slowly, deliberately, running those deadly claws along the edge of her doorwings. Miko shuddered at the sensitive sensation, as the Seeker continued, "I merely need you to stand here for this next part."

Starscream nodded to Knock Out, and the medic nodded back. Then without further ceremony, the Aston Martin neared the still-raging monster and forced the syringe into his fuel lines. Miko watched with horrified fascination as the poisonous dark energon drained from the vial, directly into Cylas's systems.

The former MECH leader struggled against the injection, but his groans and movements softened until they stopped altogether. His optics went dark once again. Miko blinked. Was he—

Purple optics flashed.

Then the femme jumped when a blood-curdling scream echoed through the lab. Deep and hateful, it was not like the other furious roars. Almost... demonic.

The Decepticons merely laughed.

"Haha, I'm a genius!" Knock Out hollered.

"Yes!" Starscream cheered.

Cylas screeched again, this time so loud Miko flattened her audial fins and even the 'Cons flinched. The monster jerked. An arm came free.

Then Starscream went flying into the wall.

Miko stared in shock as the Decepticon crumpled to the ground, a Seeker-shaped dent in the metal he had struck. He shuddered once before he untangled himself with a furious snarl.

"Why, you insolent—" Starscream began, dragging himself to his pedes, to see that Cylas had broken through the cuffs before stumbling to his knees. "Oh, scrap!"

"Now what do we do?" Miko demanded, cautiously stepping back from the frozen mech in front of her. He looked just as lifeless as before.

"I tried to tell you before," Knock Out drawled, rolling his optics. "It's a side-effect of the Synth-En. He's burned through his own natural reserves."

"Then perhaps we should withhold infusions for a while," Starscream decided, hesitantly rounding the stasis-locked monster. "Might calm Cylas down a bit. Make him a tad more manageable."

While the Decepticon spoke, Miko glanced back and forth between the Seeker and the lab rat, but her gaze froze as she noticed a fine tremor in the human-turned-Cybertronian's body. Which grew more and more in frequency and violence.

"Uh, Starscream," she squeaked, stepping back.

"Energon…"

This time all three of them jerked back. Instead of a gravelly voice filled with pain, Cylas spoke in an unnatural, deadly hiss. His optics were no longer poisoned green, but were a glowing violent. The monster let out another vicious snarl, before his face _split open_ , a long, gangly tendril whipping through the air.

Miko was the one to scream the loudest, letting out a high-pitched shrill shriek. It echoed through the lab as she recoiled from the terrifying sight. Cylas lunged forward at an impossible speed, even for Cybertronian standards. Miko squeaked and she instinctively warped. She reappeared above the monster. With a yell, she pivoted around and landed a kick to the lab rat's helm. A clang reverberated, but the monster didn't even flinch,.

Then a servo wrapped around the femme's ankle.

She wailed as she was thrown high into the air in an arc and then cruelly dragged to the ground, slamming so hard that it left a sizeable dent on the floor. Dazed, Miko groaned, flickering her optics. Only when her staticky vision focused, she gasped to see Cylas looming above her. His lifeless, purple optics glared down at her and that spiked tendril protruded from his split mouth. The femme gasped, scooting back and curling in on herself, making herself small as possible. Cylas lunged forward, and Miko braced.

Suddenly another unnatural screech pierced the air as electricity coursed through the monster's frame, locking him in place. Standing behind Cylas, Knock Out smiled evilly, digging his electrified staff into sensitive wires. Taking her chance, Miko kicked out her pedes into the towering frame and recoiled from her attacker. She moved out of the way as Starscream leaped forward, slashing claws at Cylas's face. Instead of being frozen in stasis, there was a low hiss as the human-turned-Cybertronian moved forward, swiping at the Seeker.

"Whoa!" Starscream jumped back as the tendril flung in random directions towards them. "Is that thing really trying to—"

"Suck out our energon with that thing?" Knock Out finished. The medic jumped out of the way as Cylas turned to him, tendril snapping in his direction. "Sure seems that way!"

"Ah!" Starscream shrieked, flinching back as the fanged end of the tendril snapped far too close to his face. "W-we have to get out of here! Lock it inside!"

The group did not have to be told twice. Starscream practically shoved Miko out of the way as he barged past, Knock Out hot on his heels. The femme warped to the safety of the hallway, just as the medic frantically inputted the lock sequence of the door.

"Hurry!" Miko screeched, watching the demon race forward with another blood-curdling scream.

His gigantic frame filled the doorway, just as the doors snapped closed. The corridor trembled as a resounding thud came from the sealed door. The Decepticons gave relieved gasps and Miko unclamped her armor.

"You think that will hold him?" the former human asked.

She was immediately responded with a deafening bang, then another and another. Portions of the wall projected out.

"Um..." Knock Out winced. With an unpleasant sound, the doors were pried apart, revealing a menacing violet glow. "No, I don't think so!"

It only took a matter of seconds before Cylas tore the metal doors out of the way, the ear-splitting sounds of shrieking metal grating Miko's hearing.

"Energon..." the monster hissed lowly, eyeing the trio hungrily.

Knock Out yelled. Miko gave a squeak. This time Starscream's squeal of terror was the loudest.

"Run for your lives!" the second-in-command wailed, taking off down the hallway.

The other two did not hesitate to follow his example, going as fast as their pedes would allow. There was a demonic snarl behind them. Miko did not dare look back, no matter how much the ground quivered or how loud the growls became. She only focused on trying to run to keep up with her companions. The Decepticons were taller and faster than her short, bulky frame, staying several paces ahead.

"See if you can hold him off!" Starscream ordered, giving the femme the shortest of glances.

"WHAT?!" Miko screeched.

Her protest was drowned out by the sound of transformation and the roar of thrusters. Knock Out yelped as the Raptor jetted beside him. The medic lunged forward, claws clasping onto a wing, dragging the Seeker almost to the ground. However, Starscream corrected himself with the extra weight, tearing down the corridor in an explosion of sound.

"Hey!" Miko called after them, hearing Cylas coming even closer to her than before.

Just when she was sure the monster was upon her, she shut her optics tight and warped. When her gaze refocused, she found Cylas was gone, and his monstrous snarls were replaced by silence. She was in a room she didn't recognize, but at least she was away from the thing.

Miko vented rapidly, trying cool her overheating frame.

"Oh, scrap. Oh, scrap," she cursed, trying to digest what had just happened.

She should have known Starscream was up to no good, scheming another plot to get Shockwave, and mostly her, out of the picture. And she agreed to it! And then.. then Cylas…

Miko watched him die, watched the light fade from his optics. Then he came back to life, but not like her or Jack or Raf… Like an oni. A demon.

Now it was loose on the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron informed Soundwave that he would remain in his chambers for the rest of the cycle, in order to monitor Quickclaw. The little mech's body had accepted the Blood of Unicron as easily as it did before, but not even a direct injection seemed to be as effective as the warlord would have liked. Yes, the wound was already healed considerably, but it would be several cycles before Quickclaw would recover.

Knock Out had sealed the wound with a temporary patch. He explained Earth's atmosphere had higher oxygen levels than most planets, which made the protoform more susceptible to rust infection. He would have to check it regularly, to ensure the injury was healing correctly. He even suggested not to move Quickclaw until he replaced the plating, making the Decepticon leader's personal quarters into a quarantine zone. Knock Out went as far as to inject the patient with an anti-rust vaccine, as well as blockers and sedatives to make Quickclaw's stay as painless and relaxing as possible. His pet had not risen from recharge since the good doctor's departure.

Now all there was to do was wait—

Megatron's optics flared a purple hue. Suddenly a familiar heat coursed through his systems, but he did not feel that familiar rush of power that would fill his frame. Instead, his spark twisted and turned in its chamber, stirred by the dark energon within it. He sensed it within him, reaching out, searching, yearning.

Beside him, Quickclaw stirred.

"My chest hurts," he wheezed, curling his claws over his spark chamber.

"Quiet," the warlord chided instantly, claws reaching for his own chest in confusion.

The sensation had not come from Quickclaw, and the only remaining shard resided within him. So what was causing this sensation?

It was hard to think straight, as his pet whimpered fitfully, tormented by a new kind of pain and not conscious enough to recognize it. Megatron reached out through their bond push him back into recharge, but Quickclaw's thoughts were distant and fuzzy. Like there was interference.

But that was impossible. Nothing could tamper with a symbiotic link, that was formed by blood, of all things.

Unless...

Megatron stood up, fangs bared. His servos curled into fists as he stormed out of his quarters. Whatever Starscream was scheming, it would come to an end _now_.

He was well aware of his second-in-command's greed for the dark substance, going as far to pluck the shard from the lord's chest and impale it in his own. He even tried to raise his own undead warrior with it. Megatron had thought he had thoroughly punished the treacherous snake, not only by beating him to the brink of death, by ripping out the stolen shard from the Seeker's chest. It was only because of Knock Out's competence he had not been terminated.

If he found out that Starscream was tampering with his dark energon again...

Megatron snarled, turning swiftly around the corner as he felt another peculiar pulse against his spark. He heard voices—ones he instantly recognized. He was quite acquainted with Knock Out's pathetic whimpers and Starscream's high-pitched whines. Sure enough, his snake of a second-in-command didn't even notice his existence until the Air Commander rammed right into him. The Seeker almost jumped to the ceiling with an audio-splitting screech, making even Megatron cringe.

"Master!" Starscream yelped, backpedaling so quickly he almost tripped on his thrusters, wings flat on his back.

Knock Out looked like a robo-deer in headlights. Odd was one way to describe it. His subordinates knew to fear his wrath, yet he had never seen either react to his presence so violently.

"Do either of you like to tell me _what_ exactly is going on?!" Megatron growled, dangerously, his tone leaving no room for defiance.

"G-going on?" Starscream stammered, optics wide with false innocence. "Nothing is 'going on' Master—"

"All is quiet," Knock Out cut in. "Too quiet. One might even day dull!"

For a Decepticon, the medic was never adept at lying. Megatron curled his upper lip into a snarl, in no mood for whatever game or coup they were plotting.

" _Funny_ ," he hissed with sarcastic venom. "Because the dark energon within my spark has been _pulsing_."

Megatron honestly didn't expect that to break them.

"It was Knock Out's fault!" Starscream squawked, pointing an accusing talon at the medic.

"Precisely, my—WHAT?"

It was then the second-in-command babbled, in a rapid, nearly incomprehensible string of words. Megatron only half-listened, barely making out some nonsense about Cylas and Synth-En, and somehow _his_ dark energon had something to do with it.

"I do not know what madness from which your yarn springs, Starscream, but if I find you have been tampering with my dark energon stores again, attempting to infuse yourself with its formidable powers—" the warlord began, though the two were cowering before him as Starscream spoke up to interrupt him, raising a shaking claw.

"U-uh, m-my liege—"

"Allow me to say, you have been allowed more chances at redemption than anyone in Decepticon history."

By now both of his _in_ subordinates were shaking, intakes gaping and engines sputtering.

"M-M-M-Master—"

Megatron bristled, his fury rising. Since when he did employ such incompetent cowards?! They could not even defend themselves properly! How was he supposed to win the war with such stupidity—

A deep, unnatural hiss came. From behind him.

Blinking, the Decepticon leader turned around and saw a lonely drone walking towards him with slow, ungainly steps.

"You there! What are you doing?" he demanded to know at once, yet it did not heed his command.

Even the ones specifically constructed to be obedient workers were incompetent—

Then the drone spoke, in a hollow, unnatural growl, "Energon!"

Then Megatron watched as its faceplates split apart and... _something_ projected where its mouth once was. The Decepticon warlord found his optics going wide and bright at the bizarre sight, entire frame locking up. The drone immediately took advantage and rushed forward, claws raised high. It was then reflex kicked in.

The Champion raised his charged fusion cannon in a flicker of an optic, sending a massive bolt of energon straight into the drone's chest. There was a shower of sparks and _dark_ energon as the husk clattered to the floor. After waiting a moment to see that the _creature_ didn't stir again, he turned around, his angry gaze settling on the pair behind him. Starscream's wings drooped.

"We... did try to warn you," he said, while Knock Out hummed and nodded in agreement.

This time Megatron _did_ listen to their story, and it sounded madder than the first time. They _had_ stolen from his personal reserves, Knock Out even confessing to stealing some while he treated Quickclaw. They then injected it into the Synth-En-filled Cylas. Resulting in some sort of plague, in which the Synth-En diminished a mech's natural reserves, the dark energon reanimated their spark, and the combination resulted in an energon-starved, mindless Terrorcon. And it spread host to host, after completely draining a victim of their energon.

Perfect.

"Then why I cannot command the monster to my bidding?" Megatron demanded, practically storming into the bridge. Living drones practically jumped out of the way to avoid their lord's wrath, while his insubordinates trailed behind him.

"While the trace of dark energon should have granted you control over these ghouls, I believe the Synthetic component may be corrupting your link to them," Knock Out hypothesized.

Megatron snarled. It explained why his bond to his pet was so weak, as the dark energon mingled in the blood of the Infected pulled at his spark, but the stimulant interfered with his will. Now he had a plague spreading through his ranks like wildfire. Already he had lost a significant number of Vehicons to the disease currently ravaging his ship.

"Initiate high alert," the dictator ordered, turning to an expectant Soundwave. "Instruct all troops to keep their distance from the mutations and terminate on sight." Then there was the matter of— "Station troopers at my chambers and Shockwave's lab. The slaves must not be infected."

He _would not_ lose valuable hostages to Starscream and Knock Out's incompetence. However, at the latter order, the pair flinched. They exchanged uncertain glances. At Megatron's glare, it was Starscream that dared to speak, wing falling again.

"Um... about that... We... uh, employed her as an assistant for the… experiment."

"And she... fell behind during the escape," Knock Out finished for him.

Megatron's purple optics flared so brilliantly that both mechs recoiled.

"You _left_ a valuable asset _unsecured_?!" he roared. The femme may as well have been dead or infected by now, costing them a great deal in their advantage over the Autobots—which was already wavering dangerously with each newly infected drone.

"W-w-well we thought she was right behind us—" Starscream stammered, but the warlord would hear no more, turning back to Soundwave.

"Locate the slave, immediately!"

The surveillance chief automatically set to work, rapidly flipping through dozens and dozens of hidden cameras in search of the lost lab rat. Megatron turned to his incompetent officers.

" _Your_ fate, however, remains to be seen." Starscream and Knock Out stood frozen, plating rattling. Their lord barked. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

With yelps, the pair started and turned around in mid-air, scurrying out of the command center and away from their raging master.

"Find this creation of yours!" Megatron roared after them. "And eradicate it!"

* * *

The Great-Hunter rested upon of the wingless-stone-ship peacefully, tightly coiled around himself, helm on his claws. He had made a makeshift nest on the back the massive monster, after the tall-dark-mountain had fallen. He was content, no longer bound by stone walls and instead found solace in the great-plains-of-the-sky. The beast closed his optics, feeling the depths of unconsciousness beckon him.

Suddenly a foul scent assaulted his chemoreceptor. He recoiled, raising his helm as he attempted to snort out the pungent smell. It wafted from beyond the stone-doors that separated the Great-Hunter from the rest of the Two-Walkers. Then strange sounds came... hisses, growls, and snarls, not sounding like anything he had heard before. Certainly not the Two-Walkers that lived within the belly of the beast. It did not sound like the voices of Great-Hunters, either. They sounded dark, evil, and made his hide rattle without his permission.

He heard the Screaming-One causing a racket, more than usual. Along with other high-pitched whines and screams, he could hear, including... Small, pitiful wails of a helpless, terrified creature. Of a hatchling.

It was the femme, he realized, the one he had carried away when the Au-to-bots hurt her. He snarled in discontent. Why? Why was she in pain? Where was their creator, their carrier?! Why was she not being protected?!

The Great-Hunter growled, rising to stand on his talons. He shifted, his plating bristling in his anxiety. Only when he turned to the stone-doors, he blinked when it suddenly split open. Revealing a pack of Two-Walkers.

Their helms hung low, claws by their sides, their strides uneven. They looked oblivious, not even recognizing his existence. Then a foul, sickening scent assaulted his chemoreceptors, making him recoil a threatened hiss. What was wrong with them?!

The Great-Hunter wings flared threateningly, a long, guttural growl emanating from his throat as they didn't cease their approach. His chest glowed with flames, mandibles spread wide as they hissed back at him.

Then without warning, _their_ mandibles spread wide, but instead of breathing fire, a long, fanged-thing sprung out. Snapping at _him_. The Great-Beast snarled at the unnatural sight, even stepping back and raising his talons in warning. Had the Two-Walkers always have such a revolting quality?

No, these were not the same Two-Walkers he had seen so many times before. There was no light in their gaze, no heat radiating from their bodies, no fire in their hide. They were... lifeless, yet their husks moved towards him with greedy claws. And that horrid _scent_. The Great-Beast shifted fitfully. No, these were not hunters of the living. But rather monsters from the Underworld.

"Energon!" one snarled, and lunged.

Only to meet his mighty tail. He slammed half the pack into the wall, crushing their chests instantly. The husks slid to the ground, leaking a strange-colored life-source.

The rest were undeterred by the death of their packmates, continuing to move towards him. His chest burned brightly as they attempted to encroach on his territory. He would not allow them to take what was his. A torrent of flames burst from the Great-Hunter's maw, scorching all in its path.

Monstrous, high-pitched screams filled the air, as the fire burned their hides. Purple plating turned to black, fibers snapped, and stoned melded together. Even then they tried to force their way through the inferno, but could not fight the fury of his flames.

The Great-Beast closed his maw and raised his helm high, a growl emanating from his chest.

Only black, charred, disfigured shapes was all that remained of them.

* * *

Light, steady steps of metallic feet echoed throughout the silent hall. Soundwave examined any husks he came across, ensuring they were truly deactivated. Any Terrorcon he discovered was subsequently destroyed, lessening the threat across the ship.

Ravage and Laserbeak acted as his eyes and ears, scouting ahead or alert for any Terrorcons. Ravage leaped back and forth, slashing and biting, while Laserbeak rained energon from above. They moved faster than the infected could touch them, clearing the path ahead of their master.

Shockwave's containment protocol was proving effective. Even from his off-site laboratory, the chief engineer devised a plan to prevent the spread of the infection, and then another phase to eradicate it. The surviving drones and Insecticons corralled the mutations into a single section of the ship, proceeding to lock down any surrounding decks to prevent the Terrorcons from escaping. Now that the mutations were right where the Decepticons wanted them, it was only a matter of neutralizing the infection.

It was Soundwave's responsibility to ensure the protocol going according to Shockwave's calculations, and to secure the Decepticon slaves. He had already dispatched a squadron to guard Quickclaw from any potential attackers. Sedated and critically injured, the former organic could offer no resistance. However, the femme, Warpdrive, was proving more difficult.

Every time Soundwave pinpointed her location, she would warp to a completely different section of the ship, forcing the surveillance chief to start all over again. It was frustrating as it was puzzling. Shockwave's inhibitor should have prevent her from overuse of the warp drive. At this rate, she would work herself into stasis lock. The third-in-command was desperate enough to send a signal to shock her, only for Warpdrive to vanish yet again.

Leaving him to search every surveillance camera upon the ship again before he found her again. This time she had warped herself to relics depository—which was strictly prohibited to all without Lord Megatron's express approval.

Soundwave tried to calculate a possible reason why the inhibitor was obviously failing. Malfunction? No, Shockwave was too precise and thorough for such an oversight. Nor could the femme ever hope to override it, regardless of her unique biology. Then the communications officer came to this third theory. The slave coding was _deactivated_.

Shockwave would have _never_ done such a thing. And considering how this horrible mess started, logic screamed at the culprits. Starscream and Knock Out.

Starscream's selfish agendas were by no means a secret. Soundwave had recorded countless incidents of the treacherous snake scheming a self-gaining plain or plotting to overthrow their lord. He was not even he was sure he had captured them _all_. However, Laserbeak did not fail to catch the murderer plucking the dark energon from Megatron's chest, and Soundwave was well aware he was serving a usurper during those cold months. However, the third-in-command had kept his vow of silence, making it his mission to contain Starscream's arrogance and protect the Decepticon cause. It was well known that the Air Commander ploys caused more harm than good. But this time, he had gone too far.

Targeted assassinations were one thing. But the plague was spreading like wildfire across the ship. Already one-third had been affected, and they had yet to sanitize the infection and count the fatalities. At this rate, Soundwave calculated that more than half the crew would be lost.

Their resources already low and rationed, such a blow would be devastating to the Decepticon cause. Soundwave could only contain the damage as much as possible. That included the pet slaves.

They were powerful assets—not only for their unique abilities, but for their close connections to the Autobots. The hesitance in attacking the former humans had aided the Decepticons greatly. If the slaves were lost here, all because of Starscream's incompetence, then their survival in the Great Civil War would be put in jeopardy.

Something, Soundwave _could not_ allow.

* * *

Miko jumped at the slightest sounds that rang out from the halls of the _Nemesis._ More than once she had to warp away to avoid the infected drones that roamed the ship. She saw no signs of _living_ drones, save for the poor sod she watched get corned by a group of oni. The demons jumped on him and tore him apart like a pack of zombies. Miko warped, but not before the mech's dying screams assaulted her audios.

She found no one from high command, not even Starscream or Knock Out. Miko wished she was with Robodragon. Maybe the big softie would protect her, like he did before. But what if it was too late? What if he was infected to?

Was everyone on the ship infected? Maybe she should scram, before she was a vampire-bot, too. If Starscream wasn't lying, that her inhibitor—and coding—was truly deactivated, then there was nothing stopping her from warping off this damned ship. But the snake had lied about helping her gain Megatron's favor—that much was clear.

The femme didn't trust her power enough to successfully warp off the ship and to the ground thousands and thousands of feet below. She didn't know where they _were_. There weren't exactly windows. They could be in space for all she knew. No, a random jump wasn't worth it. She would either end up as a pancake on the ground or a head on the wall.

And what about Jack? Who knew where Megatron had stuffed his precious pet, but the former human was stuck on this zombie-infected ship just as much as she was. He didn't deserve to turn into one of those _things_ … If Miko escaped, she had to bring Jack along, too. Was he already infected? Did he even want to go? Where would they go? The 'Bots didn't want them anymore.

Maybe they could strike it out on their own. Set up camp in an energon mine or something, so they wouldn't have to scavenge for scraps. Yeah, that would work. No helicopter parents, no bossy 'Bots, no cruel slavers. They could be free. And if Jack wanted to sit on Megatron's lap like an evil cat from a James Bond movie, then that was fine by Miko. Because one way or the other, she was getting off this boat. No matter what.

Miko's thoughts were interrupted by a evil hiss. She started and pressed her back against the nearest wall. There was the slow, dull clanking of pedes of a zombie-con, just around the corner. The femme was reminded of her main predicament. There was still an army of vampires between her and Jack.

Miko vented, summoning all the courage she had. She could do this. She was a Cybertronian now. She could transform, she could blast anyone to pieces with her weapons, she could warp. She had seen all seven seasons of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , and she never missed an episode of _The Vampire Diaries_. Not to mention... well, _Twilight_ didn't count. But same difference. She was practically a vampire slayer.

Steeling herself and transforming her servos into an axe for precaution, Miko turned the corner to face the vampire-con. And came face-to-face with Cylas himself, the mech eyeing her hungrily.

"Eep!" Miko squeaked, backpedaling as fast as her legs would allow.

Claws swiped out towards her, greedily, and the femme focused. She warped, just before the servo wrapped around her throat. The femme landed on one of the exhibits that filled the relic room. Cylas hissed in confusion, malicious optics snapping back and forth, searching for his prey.

"Energon!" he wheezed, like a fish out of water.

"Not selling, big guy!" Miko quipped, leaping from her perch, raising her axe above her helm.

Always go for the head. Always worked in the horror movies. With a triumphant yell, Miko landed on the monsters shoulders and buried the blade in Cylas's ugly helm, nearly splitting in in half. The Terrorcon wheezed in pain and the huge bulk stumbled. She did it! She did it!

Her celebration was cut short as claws wrapped around her middle. Her laugh turned into a panicked wail as she was ripped from her perch and thrown across the room. She crashed into another exhibit, so hard that her vision shattered into static. A rough ex-vent escaped her lips as she slid to the ground.

She forced her optics open, seeing an upside-down view of Cylas, still approaching her, still moving. How? She split his face in half! Stupid horror films! They _lied_!

Miko tried to move her limbs, but her gears groaned in protest. Messages flashed across her HUD, warning her of low energon. She had warped too many times. The former human let out a cry as a cold, crushing grip seized her shoulders, plucking her off the ground.

Nonononono! This couldn't be how it ended! She was too young, she was going to escape with Jack, they were going to get out of here—!

"Energon…." Cylas purred.

Miko wailed and thrashed in the oni's grip. Her limbs were pinned to her sides and her legs dangled in the air, her kicks striking at nothing. Malicious, lifeless optics glared at her in a tainted violet hue. Then she froze as that—that _thing_ filled her vision, coiling like a fanged snake. Thirsty for her energon.

"No!" the femme cried out, trying to kick at Cylas, but it did nothing to weaken his hold on her. "Nooo!"

Then the snake struck out.

Miko shut her eyes, bracing to feel her energon sucked out, to feel the life drain from her veins, for the end to come. But it never did.

A sharp, high-pitched whistle that assaulted her audios. Followed by a terrible clap of thunder. There was a demonic screech of agony, so loud that her audios short-circuited. A thick smoky film covered her vision, but she felt her body falling to the ground. She landed as just as hard as before, her sensitive doorwings being crushed underneath her. A _heavy_ weight fell on top of her, squeezing her spark chamber as her chest was dented.

Miko wailed in both pain and fear, realizing it was _Cylas_ that had fallen on her and pinned her to the ground. She frantically flailed once again, clawing at the bulky chest, trying to force the him away. But the living husk did not move, did not stir. No light shone from his horrid optics.

The mutant vented heavily in panic, claustrophobia coming over her as she couldn't remove Cylas fast enough. She finally managed to shove the mech with every ounce of strength she had left. Miko quickly scrambled away, trembling from helm to toe.

He had almost— It had almost— She had almost—

Then as she drew her optics away from Cylas, she saw a slender, silver figure standing at the doorway, looking rather smug with himself as he stared at his fallen foe. Starscream.

Miko just stared. What... what was he doing here? How did he get here? The femme glanced down at the husk at her pedes. Cylas lay unmoving, a gaping hole in his spark chamber, poisoned fluids spilling onto the floor. It took her several long moments to process what had happened. Starscream had killed Cylas. He had killed her attacker. He had—

Miko's train of thought was interrupted by a noise.

"What?" she blinked.

"Did it bite you?" Starscream repeated, sauntering towards her.

"N-no," she stammered out, getting to her pedes hastily. "He didn't touch me with that...thing."

The Seeker still looked suspicious, optics looking her up and down. "Well, you certainly don't _look_ like you're about to suck out my energon."

Claws reached out, and it took a full second for Miko to register the motion. It took another to decipher to the talons nearing her face. Just like Cylas's fangs. Her body moved before her processor even realized.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched, slapping the assaulting servo away and recoiling as fast as her pistons would allow. Only for the energon in the femme's frame to turn to ice as her back pressed up against the cold wall. Trapping her once again, a glaring Starscream looming over her. "Get away! Get away!"

"Would you just—" Miko struck out a pede, slamming her heel in Starscream's shin. "OW! Slagging insect, I'm trying to _help_ you!"

"No! I won't let you!" the deranged femme shrieked. Her servo turned into a trembling blaster, though it wasn't charged—she didn't have the energy left to do so.

Starscream scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so ridiculous."

"You weren't planning to help me at all! You just wanted to use me to get rid of Shockwave!"

"True, but such an outcome would have greatly benefited us both, don't you agree?" he said, as though he hadn't started a vampiric plague on an enclosed ship.

"And make me your _slave_!" Miko screeched.

Her cannon shifted into a battle axe. She summoned what was left of her energon, redirecting it to the stabilizers of her legs as she lunged forward. Starscream's bright red optics turned bug-eyed as he saw the blade coming from his face, just narrowly dodging the unexpected attack.

"Or were you just going to throw me out, too?!"

Another slash. Another dodge.

"You energon deficient—AH!"

His insult was interrupted as Miko jumped high into the air, bringing both her axes down towards the Seeker's helm, just like she had down with Cylas. However, Starscream was significantly smaller and swifter, ducking out of the way, just as the axe nicked the top of his helm. The femme landed back on the ground, only for a loud groan to emit from her legs. Her knees wavered and without her permission, buckled. Miko wailed as she watched the ground rush up to meet her, only that it never came. Suddenly arms wrapped around her middle, breaking her fall.

"Now enough of this!" the Seeker snapped chidingly at her. "I did not put in the effort to save your aft just to have you _attack_ me!"

The human-turned-Cybertronian willed her body to move, but it refused to obey. Gears groaned and her engine sputtered. Even without Shockwave's cursed inhibitor, she was still a prisoner in her own body. She hated this!

While a human collapsed in exhaustion, a Cybertronian collapsed in stasis-lock. Now here she was, helpless in a monster's claws. She couldn't even defend herself against Cylas, couldn't destroy him. Instead, she had only cried, when...

Miko shuddered. She knew she was going to die at some time. All humans did. That was what drove her to live every day like it was her last, tempting fate far too many times than what should have been allowed. She didn't care what others thought, as long as she could say she faced Death and spat in its face. But... being in the oni's grip, looking into its jaws... The femme trembling increased.

It was then something cold and cruel and horrible seized her. Realization.

She had almost died.

She _should_ have been dead.

Were it not for Starscream, she would have been. She was _alive_ , because of this treacherous schemer and his timely intervention.

Miko stopped struggling. She went limp in the Seeker's grip, unaware she was still shivering, so violently plating rattled. Unaware tears were escaping her optics. She made a soft noise, which went unanswered by Starscream as he hoisted her off the ground.

Talons wrapped around her shoulder and around her knees. The thin Seeker was stronger than Miko thought, taking her bulky frame in his arms, albeit with a grunt of effort. The slave felt like she should resist, slap the bastard away and run as far as possible. But she didn't.

Instead she pressed against chest, burying her face against his shoulder. She didn't when her servos seized plating of his armor, latching on. Her distorted vision was horribly splintered, and became unfocused as more lubricant escaped her optics. There was an odd sound, like a burst of static. It took her several moments to realize it was her sob. There was a stroke of talons on her shoulder.

"Hush now. Our ordeal is finally over," Starscream assured, in a weird, low, almost _soft_ tone.

Lack of energon really _did_ make her delusional. Miko didn't have the energy to protest. The world rocked at the Seeker turned, moving back the way our of the relic room. Only to freeze.

"Oh, scrap."

Miko forced her optics online, glancing up to see what had caught the Seeker's attention. She was confused when she was greeted with a mangled pile of scrap metal. It looked like it had been torn apart, strewn across the floor in a rough, jagged pieces. It took almost a full minute for the femme to realize was she was looking at.

Airachnid's destroyed prison.


End file.
